How to Train Your Human
by The Glass Sea
Summary: What if Toothless is the one who injuries Hiccup, and has to get Hiccup to trust him? The Vikings have been taking over by a evil empress who is determined to kill all dragons, and the Vikings have no choice but to comply. Can Toothless befriend Hiccup in time to save him and his family?
1. The Downed Human

Disclaimer: If I owned this I wouldn't be posting this on fanfiction, get my drift?

** Chapter One: The Downed Viking**

The Viking tried to breathe. It was all he could focus on right now. The pain in his leg was blinding- he shut his eyes and struggled against the threatening blackness.

It was only a matter of time until the dragons found him. The smell of roasted flesh would give him away.

The mission he had been sent on by the Queen along with hundreds of other Vikings had been suicide. But it was die by her hand, or by the claws and fire of dragons. Apparently the dragons had been more appealing to him and now he was here, preparing to die.

His already ragged breathing hitched again when he heard it.

The beat of dragon wings.

He closed his eyes, and prepared to die, praying it wouldn't be too painful.

* * *

The Night Fury stared at his prey. It's leg trapped beneath a still- sizzling rock, it was still. It was one of those Viking warriors he had fired at. He studied it.

It was small. Small didn't even begin to describe it however. It was all bones. Only the scent of Viking on it's clothes told Toothless that this child was one of them. Toothless snorted. Vikings. The pests that constantly swarmed dragon homes, killing and destroying everything. They were just merely another annoyance Toothless had to put up with today.

He might as well put this one out of it's misery. Toothless summed up his fire and was about to release the plasma when he saw the little Vikings eyes upon him. They were big, and green, and scared. Toothless froze. This was strange. This viking was staring at him like a little hatchling, or a terrible Terror when they realized that they had annoyed a much larger dragon.

These eyes held the same fear that Toothless' recognized as his own: the fear that he had experience when he became one of the last Night Furies.

The frail human had shut it's eyes again, ready for the end.

And Toothless realized he couldn't kill it.

Out of all the Vikings that had died today, this one wouldn't.

With a fierce groan, the Night Fury pawed the rock off of the Vikings leg.

The Vikings eyes flew open, and either seconds it was sprinting away awkwardly, it's one leg bent strangely and probably painfully.

As Toothless flew off, returning back home, he wondered how long the little human would live. After all, on an island full of dangerous dragons, the Vikings survival rate was dwindling into single digits.

* * *

Sorry. Short chapter. I typed this up on my phone and in Notes it looks a lot longer haha. XD

Next one should be longer. Reviews would be so much appreciated I might die if you send me one. Heck, flame it :D


	2. Wounded

Oh. My. Goshes.  
I love you people. Like. I've never gotten a review before. And then I had like, three. I jumped out of my chair and just screamed. You all totally made my day!  
Also for insane reasons I find Toothless calling Hiccup an it adorable. So sorry! And short chapters seem to be my thing, so sorry... Again.

**Chapter Two: Wounded**

This was wrong. Everything was wrong.

As soon as he was born, it had gone wrong.

The Viking's tears didn't stop as he curled up against the smooth rock wall of the small cave he'd stumbled into. His leg was burning with pain, as were the various scraps, bumps and bruises he had gained falling down into the small cove. He had been in too much pain to observe it's quiet beauty, scaring away a few Terrors with his yelps of pain.

He was sick with hunger in fear. If he didn't get back to the boats in time, they'd just leave him. Along with anyone else who had gotten killed or injured.

That was the way the new Viking empire worked.

The Red Death, their great queen, had swept though the islands, warring with tribes until one by one, fell under her rule.

That had been almost 20 years ago. Parents were killed if they did not surrender their children to the Empire's great armies. They were machines, nothing more, created to fight and kill.

This Viking was one of those children. Unnamed, unloved, uncared for. The only family he knew was his father, too busy in the affairs of the Red Death to take care of his son after his wife's death.

His wife's murder.

The human assumed that his mother had been killed trying to defend him, keep him away from the Empire. He wasn't sure. No one had bothered to tell him otherwise. And he hadn't ever bothered to ask.

He considered himself lucky to have one parent- a majority of his peers didn't.

And as if things couldn't get much worse then being stuck on a dragon infested island with a possibly broken (or worse) leg and no food to be had, it started raining.

* * *

It was the trail of blood and that strange fabric the humans wore that caught Toothless' attention.

It had been a day since he had released that scrawny little human. And now, coming across it's trail, Toothless became curious. Was it dead? A part of him hoped not, that it had escaped with a handful of other Vikings. But as he followed it's trail, he realized it couldn't have. The trail ended on the side of a cliff. Toothless snorted. Stupid human had probably fallen and broken it's neck. That's what he got for trying to save it.

He was about to fly off, and go and find some tasty fish and shelter to get out of this miserably cold rain when he caught sight of the Viking. Crouched in a cave, shivering.

Alive.

Impressive, for a human.

Staying out of sight, the Night Fury stealthily slunk down the rocks, wanting to get a closer look. Why wasn't it heading down to the boats? Why didn't it just... Run away?

As he got closer, the angle he was at allowed him a clear view of it's leg.

What he saw would have caused a grown human to be sick.

It was a mass of burned flesh, all melted together in a mess of sinew and blood. This was Toothless' fault. A clean shot would have killed the child quickly, instead of getting him blasted in the leg and having a rock fall on it.

Toothless pitied the poor creature. It would die here from infection or hunger. Unless he did something. But what?

He was thinking so hard about the matter that his claws cracked a small rock and it tumbled down into the small pond at the bottom of the cove. Toothless froze as he felt the Vikings eyes now on him.

It was time to fly.

* * *

So um. I'm not a medical person so I still haven't decided how Hiccups leg is supposed to come off. I know that just because legs die doesn't mean they fall off XD  
So I'm open to suggestions  
Wanli8970 and HTTYDfan thank you both! ^^  
imaginationflies and you shall find out! It's going to pretty teary, but I think it'll be okay. :)  
static YOU CAN HAVE A COOKIE TOO FOR BEING NICE!  
Lousia Rose I'm so glad someone caught that! ^^  
And guest, I tried. XD


	3. The Cove

Alrightie then! Third chapter! Yes!  
All I have to say is Titanic HTTYD Star Wars Fan is a genius. Haha it never even occurred to me to click on buttons that look helpful.  
This is the chapter where toothless becomes cute. :3 and lol not a really good song title name for this one so... I might have to repeat a few XD

**Chapter Three: The Cove**

Terror.

As the great black dragon flew off into the stormy skies, the Viking tried to get his numb fingers to stop shaking. That dragon was interested in him. It was waiting for him to die, then it would eat him. He shuddered. The thought of parts of him slowly being digested made him want to hack up whatever was in his stomach. Not that there _was_ anything.

He had never felt fear like this. It was fear of the inevitable. He had no control over any aspect of his life, now about to be cut short. He struggled to calm himself. He'd be okay. He needed to rest, and once he had enough energy, he'd go scavenging for food. Easy.

The human fell into a fitful sleep as the rain kissed the ground softly.

* * *

As Toothless curled up in his nice, warm, dry nest, all he could think about was the human, despite his attempts to remove it from his mind.

The rain had stopped the following morning, and against instinct, the dragon went to check on the human. It was in the same place Toothless had left it, although this time it appeared to be asleep.

Toothless wasn't sure why the human child caught his attention. Maybe it was because it had feelings, emotions, just like a dragon.

The Night Fury was hungry, and while he was unsure what Vikings ate (not dragons, he hoped, but surely he could find and catch a Terror and roast it if need be), he wandered over to the small yet deep pool of water. He peered in, ears up and pupils large. A few unsuspecting fish were snapped up in seconds by powerful jaws and flipped up on the shore. Toothless hummed happily, proud of his accomplishment.

It was when he caught an eel by accident that the human awoke.

The Viking opened his eyes to find that the dragon was back. And... Throwing a hissy fit?

The eel wiggled around on the still damp ground, dying, while Toothless flew up into the sky, terrified.

* * *

The human watched as the dragon soon became a speck on the horizon.  
And he stared in shock. A few fish sat out on the shore, already caught. The Viking crawled out off the cave, dragging his leg behind him. All he had to do was find some firewood, and he had breakfast.

For the first time since he had come to this painfully eventful island, he felt that things were looking up for him.

And more likely then not, he was wrong.

* * *

Yup! Sorry another shortie! But... I think we'll get some interaction between the two of them next chapter. Now that the weekend is over, there won't be three updates in a day. Haha.  
But I will try to get one up before this weekend. We'll see.  
And for my sweet reviewers: THANK YOU! You all are so nice and kind! And helpful! I just wanna hug you all and give you cookies!  
As for Hiccup's leg, I believe our dragon will bite it off, then plasma blast it, since there's nothing to wrap his leg with (unless Hiccup goes around in his "birthday suit" the rest of the story). Also Im not sure our favorite Viking has the steel to cut of his leg, considering he fainted after a close encounter with a dragon. but thank you for all your suggestions and sweet comments! I enjoy reading them and the more receive the more I want to continue on with this story! Thank you all again! :)


	4. Forbidden Friendship Pt 1

Um. Too many Hiccups in this chapter.  
Whoooo up to 11 typing this, finishing it at five in the morning  
And it's short. It was almost shorter. But I was like no.

**Chapter Four: Forbidden Friendship Pt. 1**

The rock behind his back certainly wasn't the most comfortable. But he wasn't complaining. He was alive, with two fish neatly scaled and roasting over the small fire he had made. It was lucky he has managed to find a few hunks of wood dry enough to burn and that his flint was still in his pocket.

The human was almost, well happy.

His leg was still hurting him, but the thought of food was so overwhelmingly powerful it put all else out of his mind.

Even the thought that the dragon could return.

* * *

Toothless landed silently. The human was ruining the fish he had caught! What good were fish all burnt and crispy? It made him sick, to see good, juicy, wiggling fish being ruined like that.

The human didn't even notice the Night Fury. Of course not. Toothless prided himself on his stealth.

Before venturing back down into the cove, the dragon quickly scanned the place for the eel. It was being cooked over the pitiful fire as well.  
That was fine with Toothless. As long as _it_ wasn't juicy and wiggling.  
Toothless was standing fifteen feet away from the human before he was noticed.

The Viking's breath caught in his throat. It was back. Again.  
Toothless approached him slowly, and the fish were abandoned as the human began backing away.

That had not been the goal the Night Fury had wanted to achieve, so he sat down where he was, and waited for it to approach him.  
After a few minutes, the Viking's stomach conquered his fear, and he made his limping way back to the fire, all the while keeping an eye on the dragon.

When the fish and eel were done, he scarfed them down. Any manners he had possibly learned during his life were carelessly tossed away. He watched the dragon after he was finished eating, now contently full.  
Toothless was staring at him with intelligent green eyes and crept closer. This time the boy stayed where he was, stiff and tense, but allowed the dragon to come within reasonable distance. Reasonable distance that he may have a change to run back into the cave if he became the main course.

Toothless stopped at about an arms length away and sniffed at him, then pawed the ground, waiting for the Viking to react.

A loud hiccup was not what the Night Fury had expected. Both human and dragon jumped. The boy clapped his hands over his mouth. Why now?  
Toothless recovered from his shock at the small little noise. Humans could hiccup? The Night Fury could have sworn he couldn't have hiccuped, but the repeating sound assured him they could. From what Toothless knew, only hatchlings did that, when they were full and happy and sleepy, and wanted to go find a warm place in the sun to sleep.

He hummed happily. This Viking was full of surprises.

The Viking continued to hiccup, staring at the strange noise the dragon was making.

Toothless leaned toward him, still purring, and the boy backed away, then limped back to the cave, keeping his eyes on the dragon.

The Night Fury snorted as he watched the scrawny Viking, Hiccup. Yes. He would call him Hiccup. Hiccup for his strange dragon like ability- to hiccup.

* * *

Is that a LotR refrence in there?

And my goshes! 18 reviews! I never thought I'd get any, but here I am-  
Thank you all so much!  
Do most users respond to reviewers with pming? I'm so new...so any little tidbit of advice about ff is really helpful! ^^


	5. Forbidden Friendship Pt 2

Escribo durante la clase de español.  
No mela gusta.

For those of you who do are lucky enough to not take Spanish class, have hope in the fact that because I take that class, this chapter now appears before you.

**Chapter Five: Forbidden Friendship Pt. 2**

The Night Fury's visits were often, even when it was raining and wet and cold. Hiccup wasn't worried about starving to death anymore.

The dragon brought him fish everyday, and typically when it stopped drizzling Hiccup could make a fire and roast them.

However, he did worry about dying from infection. His leg was not getting better; if anything, it was getting worse. He was getting physically sick now, freezing and yet burning up with fever.

Toothless was pleased with the progress he had made with the puny human. Hiccup allowed Toothless to come very close, and on more then one occasion the Viking had to intervene when Toothless accidentally caught an eel, picking it up and tossing into the fire.

That made Toothless happy. Hiccup would smile as the dragon purred.

Toothless spent all the following day with him. Hiccup was now comfortable around him, and slept while Toothless caught more fish and played around in the pond. When the Viking awoke, the Night Fury was spinning around, batting at the falling leaves. After a few minutes of quiet observation, Hiccup stood to his feet and followed the dragons lead. He ignored the warning flare of pain shooting up his leg and instead danced around with the dragon, who trapped a leaf under his massive paws and purred triumphantly.

Hiccup, giggling and out of breath, stumbled over the Night Fury's tail and fell none-to-gracefully. Toothless turned to his human, worried, and bent down to sniff Hiccup's hot forehead. He snorted when Hiccup put a hand on either side of the dragon's face and smiled. It was their first physical contact, and it sent warm waves of joy though both beast and human.

Toothless' tongue slipped out and he gave the boy a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Hiccup stiffened, brushing off the thick saliva. Out of all the gross things that had happened to him...

Then the contact was broken, as Hiccup limped back to the cave with Toothless' extra help. The dragon watched as the small creature he had found slipped into a deep sleep. He wasn't quite sure why it gave him such pleasure to be around Hiccup, but he didn't need to know. He just needed to feel it.

* * *

So yup. Good news is half of the next chapter is already written! Yay!  
Concerning Hiccup and Toothless' relationship at the moment, it kinda is loosely based off of me and the baby mouse I took care of for 5 days. It was so tiny and helpless, totally dependent on me. It made me so happy just to hold him in my hand. It broke my heart when he suddenly died my first day back to school after my break.  
But it was a life changing experience. Enough about me already sorry!  
So yeah. It's kinda like their relationship. Not really.  
Thank you so much for the reviews! They make my day and I smile when I read them! Love you all so so so so much! ^^


	6. Not So Fragile

This chapter is the chapter where the ratings at T pretty much start. Please don't freak out! No magical hair, just a little icky ness with Hiccup's leg in this one. It's not even gory, I promise.  
And the later chapters will be more angst. No language or horror or torture. Promise.  
I guess I just don't want any childhoods ruined like mine XD

**Chapter Six: Not So Fragile**

A week had passed since Hiccup had come to the island. He no longer came outside of the cave, even to eat, so the dragon would being it to him, after roasting it with a little plasma. Toothless knew his condition was bad.

He was dying.

Hiccup was delirious now, calling out strange words and names whether dreaming or awake.

It was that leg. Full of an infection that Toothless had caused. It was beyond the point of recovery now- it would have to come off, or the boy would die.

Toothless squirmed his way into the cave. It was a tighter squeeze then he had imagined- maybe those extra fish he had enjoyed with the Viking were adding up.

His leg was seized at once by stick-thin arms. "Mom..." The boy mumbled. Toothless shook him off with a short of annoyance. He didn't have time to fool around. Hiccup didn't have time to fool around.

Every second the infection got worse.

That meant one less second for Toothless to be with his Viking.

Snatching said Viking's collar firmly between retractable teeth, the dragon dragged him out into the afternoon sunlight. Hiccup squirmed uncomfortably. "Mom... No... Too early..."

This operation would have to be quick; if it wasn't done right, the human would die. He set Hiccup down on soft mossy ground near the pond. Hopefully the blood would absorb here, and quickly. Otherwise it could attract large and dangerous dragons who would love a nice, easy, and fresh meal.

Toothless inhaled.

Hiccup screamed, emerald eyes popping open as he thrashed. The Night Fury, in one (mostly) clean bite, had bit clear though the bone, and snapped off Hiccup's leg from just a few inches below the knee. It was to his luck he had slipped into unconsciousness before Toothless cauterized it with a blast of purple fire.

The flesh melted neatly, and Toothless snorted and noised the boy's cheek. Was he dead? Had he underestimated the fragility of humans?

But no, now he could feel Hiccup's breath on his scales. Only a few days before, he would have been repulsed by the very thought of human air. Now it was a comfort.

There was nothing to do until Hiccup woke up. So the Night Fury laid beside him, pulling Hiccup up against his warm belly scales. After a long, cat like yawn, Toothless drifted into a light nap.

* * *

A light saber would have been ideal for this chapter. If anyone has a Luke Skywalker up for sale, please dial 1-800-TOTURE-HICCUP  
haha I can tell I'm tired.  
If you're lucky, there may be another chapter. If not, then in the morning. :)  
Also, thank you reviewers! Cookies for all of you! And any ideas on how Astrid should play into this story are very much welcome (aka needed).


	7. Ready the Bath

Can I just start this off by thanking one of my great reviews for an amazing idea?  
They didn't mean too but that didn't make it any less amazing.  
Thank you, Bright Eyes Illusionist! Everyone else can thank you too because now the story will be even longer! Yay! Thanks again! ^^

**Chapter Seven: Ready the Bath**

Besides the fact that he was hacking up fish guts, Hiccup was feeling much better. But the reason why he was upchucking made him feel worse.

The infection was gone.

And so was his leg.

* * *

He had awoken that morning, confused. He was surrounded by smooth hard rocks. No, not rocks, scales.

A dragon.

Hiccup nearly leapt out of his skin, kicking with his one leg and clawing at the creature holding him captive.

Toothless opened one sleepy eye. He saved the boy and this was the thanks he got? A temper tantrum?

He unfurled his wings and let Hiccup out, however. The Viking glared while Toothless purred.

Hiccup tried to stand.

When he discovered the reason why he couldn't, he started technicolor yawning over the ground.

Toothless whined, and stood beside him, concerned.

Hiccup took a deep breath. What was going on? The last thing he remembered was that he had been sick and his mother had kept waking him up.

Toothless stuck his face in Hiccup's vision, humming.

"Hey bud," Hiccup forced a smile and stroked the dragons snout.

After a good scratch from his human, Toothless wandered over to the pond. He was hungry, and Hiccup surely was too, after all, he had just vomited up yesterday's lunch.

While Toothless was busy, Hiccup took a closer look at his leg. He wasn't quite sure where it had gone, or how. It was still hurting but his fever was gone. Now he had no way of escape. He couldn't walk, couldn't climb up out of the cove. He couldn't get back home- ever.

Although watching as his Night Fury jump around, falling over his own paws as the eel caught in between his claws squirmed, Hiccup considered that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't want to go home.

* * *

Girl 132 swept down the dark and dismal halls off the Imperial Tower.

She was lucky, chosen out of hundreds of Viking girls to be a handmaiden to the queen. Or she convinced herself she was lucky. The alternative was heavy training that only a third of all that endured it lived through.

Now, she had been sent ahead to prepare for the Queen's bath. She sighed as she reached the door to the royal bath chamber, exhausted.

Last night she had been assigned vigil for the Queen, crouched by her Royal Empress' bedside. She knew the stories of girls on watch who had been almost stabbed by the person they were protecting, just to see if they were "on the alert". Her night had been wonderfully boring.

Flipping her bangs out of the way pointlessly as she stepped into the large and spacious bathroom, Girl 132 got to work. Within a half in hour, all she wanted to do was strip down and slide into the bath she had created.

The water was steaming hot, with flower petals strewn across it's surface. Girl 132 dipped her finger in longingly.

She jerked it out as the Red Queen of Death strolled in, obviously in a bad mood. One of the girls behind her was bleeding heavily from a deep shoulder gouge. Girl 132's eyes widened.

Two other girls attended the Queen as she bathed, while Girl 132 slipped out with her injured friend.

Friend might have been the wrong word for their relationship, both bore scars from many cat fights they had gotten into when they were younger. Nevertheless, Girl 132 wasn't about to leave her untreated.

Girl 105 was taller then her, her hair a pitch black against Girl 132's blonde. Both wore their hair in a braid, but Girl 132's bangs covered her left eye. She brushed these bangs out of her way as she cleaned the blood off the other's shoulder.

"What'd she hit you with?"

"Fire poker. I'm just glad she didn't break anything," Girl 105 sighed.

"Stay out of her way the rest of the day. I'll cover for you."

"I don't need your help."

Girl 132 glared as she finished wrapping the other's shoulder, "accidentally" pulling it too tight, causing Girl 105 to wince.

Girl 105 muttered a "I could've done that," the closest thing a thank you either one of them could ever muster towards one another.

* * *

Well that's that. Girl 132 is Astrid, Girl 105 is Heather. Sorry for any confusion!

I'm busy plotting the ending- it's gunna be good!  
And I'm also hatching plans for a crossover with rise of the Guardians. I'm psyched about that as well!

I have no idea what I'm doing with these Chapter Titles anymore

Thank you for reviewing! ^^


	8. See You Tomorrow

Fluff alert.

**Chapter 8: See You Tomorrow**

Hiccup gave Toothless a swat to the nose. "No."

Toothless snorted and stalked off, ears flat back. If that little human wanted to get his nose bitten off by a Terrible Terror, that was his problem. Toothless could care less.

Or more realistically: he couldn't have cared more. The Night Fury was jealous.

The Terror whimpered pitifully as Hiccup extracted the small Nadder spike from it's wing. The Terror instantly started purring when the boy petted it.

Toothless glared daggers at the Terror. If looks could kill, the Terror would have exploded and left a crater of ten feet wide.

Hiccup hugged the small dragon to him. "Oh, bud, isn't he just the cutest?"

The Night Fury turned away rudely and refused to look at the Viking.

"It's okay, he's just jealous he's not as cute as you!" Hiccup cooed over the Terror, giving him one of the larger green fish that were Toothless' favorite.

That was the last straw.

With a harder then necessary blow, the Night Fury knocked the smaller dragon out of Hiccup's grip, and then picked up Hiccup by his belt, trotted over to the other side of the cove, sat down, and set Hiccup underneath him. Hiccup gave him a smack to the nose again, but Toothless didn't mind. Hiccup was his. His alone.

The Terror seemed to get the message.

Or so Toothless had thought as it slunk away then took off.

* * *

Hiccup crawled out from under Toothless' wing the following morning, groggy and hungry. There was no more pain in his leg now, except a slight tingling every once in a while.

Toothless rolled over and closed his acidic green eyes once more. When he was asleep in the warm morning sun, the great dragon was a rock.

Hiccup froze at what he saw. Twenty or more Terrors all stood around Toothless and himself, looking expectant. "Um... Bud...?" Hiccup nudged the Night Fury.

Then the Terrors pounced.

"Ohmygrea- Stop it! No! Get off! STOP! GET OFF!"

Hiccup's first shout was enough to get Toothless' attention. What Toothless expected was some kind of Monstrous Nightmare making off with Hiccup, not Terrors all over him, licking and pulling at his hair and clothes and getting into his remaining boot.

If he had not been so incredibly possessive over his human, he might have just left Hiccup there, with a "this is what you get when you don't let me scare off annoying pests" smirk. But he was incredibly possessive. So he, too, pounced.

"OH- THOR'S TOENAILS, GET OFF!" Hiccup screeched as Toothless landed atop of him.

The Terrors scurried away, minus the one who was stuck in Hiccup's boot. When he finally managed to pop his head out, he was met snout to snout with a very angry Toothless.

What did the Night Fury have to do to prove to them Hiccup was his?

After plucking the Terror out of his human's boot, Toothless spread his wing over Hiccup, pulling the boy close to him and snarling viciously. Hiccup blinked. He didn't even know Toothless could look so terrifying. The Terror that dared to approach them got a flaming ball over there head, which sent all of them soaring into the air.

Finally.

* * *

Stretching and yawning, Hiccup pushed aside Toothless' wing and crawled out. Terrible Terrors covered the cove, all over the ground and rocks, and even a few on Toothless. All the little dragon's tails wiggled as one, and Hiccup barely had time to scream before he was completely smothered in "cute" Terrors all wanting his love. And Toothless' fish.

* * *

Yup. Some fluff because I'm in a feelie mood and want hugs. Sorry for this dumb lump of a chapter. *kicks it*  
Thank you to my reviewers! I love you all so much!


	9. Human Training

:) yup. Sorry for no update this morning. Stuff happened.  
Short one I guess.  
A little more fluff before some more serious chapters.  
And probably the most dialogue this story will see  
Just kidding

**Chapter 9: Human Training**

Hiccup had never been so happy in his life. Even though he couldn't even walk without Toothless' help, that didn't matter to either of them.

There was an unshakable bond between the two of them. They were soul mates now, knowing each other inside and out.

The only thing that Hiccup did not know what Toothless' name.

* * *

Hiccup was always talking to the Night Fury, telling him of his life and what he wanted to do with it.

Toothless would listen, his head in the boy's lap, his green eyes attentively staring upwards at him. The dragon liked listening to Hiccup's voice. It fascinated Toothless, probably because he could not do it himself.

"There's this girl, she's so beautiful. She's got the prettiest blue eyes, and this golden hair. She always wears it so it covers one of her eyes- the left one. It's pulled back into this braid, and it's so soft..." Hiccup glanced at Toothless, who's pupils were focused on him, ears lifted to listen. "Well, I think it's soft. I've never actually felt it," He grinned sheepishly at the dragon, giving Toothless' chin a good scratch, and the dragon purred feverishly. "But I'm sure it's soft.

"Her name's Girl 132. That's what we call her, actually. None of us, have, you know, real names. I'm sure her mother gave her a nice one before she was murdered."

Hiccup paused for a minute, thinking about his own mother, then continued. "132 works for the Queen. She has to be with her almost constantly. It's awful. So I never get to talk to her alone. Not that she'd want to talk to me. All I'm good for is keeping the swords sharpened and making more bolas."

"One time, when I was little, well, little-er, she punched me in the face and knocked out my front tooth. It-" Hiccup stared at the dragon's now alert posture. "Wh-what?"

The dragon opened his mouth wide, revealing his gums. He looked at Hiccup, then went cross-eyed, trying to look at his own mouth.

"You don't have teeth either," Hiccup confirmed. "I guess we were both toothless at one-"

The dragon rubbed up against Hiccup, purring.

Hiccup laughed, pushing him away. "I don't... understand?" Hiccup asked, phrasing it as a question instead of a statement.

The dragon opened his mouth again. "Yes. You're toothless."

The Night Fury gave him a big lick to the cheek. "Okay, Mr. Toothless. That's enough." Hiccup wiped the sticky dragon spit off with his sleeve, instantly regretting it and tried to get it onto the grass. "That's disgusting," he muttered.

While Hiccup was distracted, Toothless gave him another slobbery kiss.

"Toothless!"

* * *

Next chapter will go a little deeper into the plot line. There's still many details necessary for me to work out so bear with me. :)  
Hugs to all my reviewers! ^^


	10. Ready the Ships

I have no excuse because this chapter should not have taken this long. I apologize. *bows*  
This is a really really boring chapter so I'm sorry. But I have to do background information sometime.  
Sorrrrrry

**Chapter 10: Ready the Ships**

"Where do you think you're going?" Hiccup asked. He was trying to roast a fish with one hand and break up a fight between two little Terror hatchlings.

Toothless whined, spreading his wings again.

The Viking frowned. "You're leaving? Well, okay then. I guess."  
Toothless came over and gave him a gentle nudge, then took off into the sky. Hiccup tried to suppress his hurt feelings. The dragon probably just wanted to stretch his wings. Almost as much as Hiccup wanted to stretch his legs- if he could.

That night was a long and lonely one, despite the Terrors that were curled up around him on all sides. He missed Toothless desperately.

* * *

Girl 132 watched unflinchingly as the execution continued. The few men who had returned alive from the island of dragons were being killed, one by one.

Her father was among them, but she felt no pity for him, only a slight pang of disappointment at his stupidity. One did not come back from a failing raid alive and expect to be rewarded. It was succeed, or die in battle. Or better yet- run while you have the chance.

The Red Queen was perched in her seat beside Girl 132, obviously enjoying the show.

Others were not. A very large boy with pale blonde hair was getting sick just watching.

Hiccup's father was anxiously scanning the survivors, looking for his son. If he was among them, there was a slight chance he could talk the Queen out of-

As the lines thinned, Stoic gave up hope. His son had died on the island along with some of the greatest warriors the Empire had ever seen.

His spirits were low after the execution, despite the rejoicing at the feast that was always held afterwards.

When he returned to what he had called home for the last 15 years, he was more then a little drunk, and very depressed.

He had never really been able to express his feelings to his son- tell him that he loved him and he would always be there for him. They had this distance between them, and every day it widened until it was almost impossible to build a bridge across. His son was not a fighter, like him, but was just as bull-headed and stubborn, which didn't help their family problems any.

Either way, Stoic knew he was lucky he still had his son. It was his bony build and brains-not brawn- that kept him alive. He was needed for replenishing weapons and making them, a task he was well accustomed too.

But it was all because of the passion the Queen had gotten herself into over the Night Fury. She hated the dragon. She wanted nothing more then to have it under her command and power, chained and muzzled. The king of the dragons.

An she didn't have him yet. Every army sent to the island never returned, or all died in her fit of anger at their failure.

* * *

_The Queen stood on the balcony, her blue armor glittering in the bright sunlight. Her face was twisted into a snarl. "You have all failed me!" She announced. _

_Hiccup, down in the crowd, snorted. If they personally had failed her, they wouldn't be alive. _

_"You have all failed me, and now, you shall suffer for it! I want that Night Fury! And I want him now!" She slammed her fist down on the rail, and it dented deeply._

_Hiccup rolled his eyes. What an idiot of a ruler they had. How did she expect them to get a Night Fury when no Viking had ever seen one? For all they knew, it didn't even exist. _

_"Every number that I call will go to the dragon island, and find me that Night Fury!" She screamed down at her people. _

_Girl 132 appeared next to her, holding a sheet of paper and a stick of charcoal. Hiccup smiled when he saw her; shining in the first light of the dawn which had just reached to top of the large tower that was their castle. _

_The Queen started listing off numbers. Hiccup day dreamed about Girl 132 until his name startled him out of it. "Boy 202!" It took him a moment to register. He looked up at his father's horror- filled face. In shock, he followed the other Vikings chosen to fight down to the docks. His cousin, a bully with dark brown hair and freckles sneered at him. He too, had been chosen, and now, it was a competition. "I'm going to bring that Night Fury down, and if you do anything to get in my way..." He glared at Hiccup. "I'll strangle you with my face." _

_Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "How do you plan on doing that?" _

_His cousin was about to answer but unable to as the ritual was started for their safe journey to the island, which was burning one of the ships full of supplies. Apparently it would make the sea full and satisfied and therefore would not harm them on their voyage. _

_Hiccup hoped it wouldn't work. _

_Drowning seemed like a much better way to go then eaten alive. _

* * *

And so yup. There you go. There's a little more backstory to be had but next chapter we'll be back with Hic and Toothless. :)


	11. This Is War

Yes the dragons can talk to each other leave me alone this is the way it works so deal.  
No it's okay you can flame me  
What am I even doing anymore  
Also last chapter was the longest chapter so far! Whoot!

**Chapter 11: This Is War**

"Why don't you go, Toothless?"

The Night Fury froze, his eyes darting back and forth between Stormfly and Thornado.

The Deadly Nadder was suspicious. He could see it in her eyes, and the way her spikes weren't quite flat against her tail.

Thornado turned his attention to the Night Fury.

Toothless didn't know what to do. If he left, Hiccup would be alone. And if something happened-

"You should go. They'll need you out there." Stormfly pressed.

Tomorrow, the dragons were going to try and find the human's nest. And get rid of them once and for all. It was something they had been planning on for a very long time. Toothless typically avoided such meetings of war, the humans had never been much of a threat to him and he also didn't think that attacking them just once would scare them off.

Toothless' claws sunk into the floor. "I can't."

Every dragon's eyes were on him- the greatest warrior in history. Hisses and squawks broke out among them- did he know something they didn't?

Stormfly's tail spikes went up higher now. "Why? Are you too scared?"

"No!" Toothless growled at her, eyes narrowing down to slits. How dare she question his bravery! She had no idea what the meaning of fear was. He of all dragons would know.

The pressure and tension in the room only increased with the volume.

"Then what is it?!"

That was it. No dragon questioned his motives, not some tiny Terror or Monstrous Nightmare and not this Nadder. Especially not this Nadder.

Toothless launched himself at her, has boiling up his throat and teeth ready to sink into the scales of her neck, to rip though flesh and veins and watch her precious life blood pour out over the rocks.

Even Toothless didn't question his own motives. Not until Thornado let loose a ground shaking screech.

Toothless was pulled away from Stormfly by Meatlug, a large female Gronkle.

Stormfly stalked off, pride wounded. Toothless' wouldn't stop growling until she was out of sight. Why did her questions bother him so much? Was it because of Hiccup? _Hiccup._

Everything came back to the Viking he just couldn't kill.

Thornado got all the dragon's attentions once more, then turned to Toothless. "Toothless. Why can you suddenly not come? You are an asset to these raids."

Toothless' mind raced wildly. What was he supposed to-

"Hatchlings. It's his first nest." Meatlug told them proudly.

Toothless stared at her in shock while the females all gave him adoring stares and even Hookfang (not one of Toothless' closest friends), gave him head butt for it.

Thornado seemed impressed. "Finally found yourself a mate. I expect we'll see a few new little warriors soon."

The roar of approval was almost deafening to the Night Fury's sensitive ears.

Thornado pushed him away. "Well, go on, get outta here. Go take care of your family."

Toothless didn't have to be told twice. Seconds later he was soaring off into the blue.

* * *

Meatlug was allowing herself to have her fill on quartz, one of her favorite desserts.

She didn't even hear the black dragon land beside her, until he nudged her gently.

She spun around, and smiled at him. "Toothless!"

He gave her a lick, giving her a happy shock all over. "Thank you."

She gave him a lick back. "It's what friends do, isn't it?"

Toothless stared into her yellow eyes. "Yes." Meatlug was the only dragon who he felt a little comfortable around. She was kind to him because she wanted to. Not because he was a famous dragon warrior, not because he was the awesomest dragon around (which he was, but...). No. She was his friend because she wanted to be. She didn't try to understand him, she just accepted him without questions.

"You... Did have hatchlings, didn't you?" Meatlug asked. It hadn't been lost on her that he was gone more then usual from his nest. In fact, he hadn't returned his week. Not that she went to check on him (she did), but all the same she worried, until it occurred to her that Toothless might have found a mate. To think that after all he had been though he had finally found love-

"Not exactly."

Her heart sunk. "What is it, then?"

"I can't talk about it. At least not yet."

Meatlug's heart sunk farther, if possible. "I'll be ready to listen, when you're ready to share." She gave him one last lick to the cheek before he flew off.

She couldn't help but feel motherly over him, not after hearing his blood soaked story.

All she could do now was pray he would not endure any more pain.

* * *

Oh goshes what have I done? This possibly may be my favorite chapter so far. Poor Toothless! Is that going to torture you guys, not knowing what our dragon has been though?

And before anyone asks, Meatlug and Toothless are not in a love relationship. They are FRIENDS. Some people don't understand that girls and guys can just be friends. XD

I love you reviewers! And followers and favorite-ers! Hugs for you all!


	12. Hiccup Goes for a Spin

Can you tell I kinda dislike Stormfly? Shoot me but she's not cute like Meatlug and Toothless.  
Also, I've been working to make a chapter buffer for this thing- it's just so I can have at least one update for you guys every day. :)

**Chapter 12: Hiccup Goes for a Spin**

Stormfly was fuming. Her eyes were bulging with anger. How dare that Night Fury attack her, shame her?

He didn't have hatchlings. That much was obvious. In her mind, Toothless was too high strung to settle down this quickly. He was practically doomed to be alone forever.

She was bound and determined to find out his secret. No matter what the cost.

* * *

"Toothless!" The black dragon felt a pang in his heart as his human clung to the rocky side of the cove, struggling to reach the dragon. "Toothless! You're back!"

The human's voice cracked in relief. Toothless ran right over to him, pressing his head against Hiccup's chest. Hiccup wrapped his arms around the dragon's large head, smiling contently as Toothless hummed.

"Oh, bud."

_Oh, Hiccup._

Not for the first time, Toothless wished Hiccup could talk to him. Not the strange bubbly sound of the boy's own language, but Dragonese. But as far as he knew, that was impossible.

They spent the rest of the day eating and enjoying the other's presence while Hiccup cursed as he wished he could balance on one leg.

Toothless felt bad about that, but there was nothing he could do, except try and get him a makeshift crutch. Which was usually a tree branch that Hiccup ended up breaking after a while because Hiccup would roast his fish on it.

Toothless smiled at the human, thinking of how Meatlug had assumed he had a clutch of hatchlings. This one was as much trouble then five clutches. And worth as much as a thousand Night Fury dragons.

Hiccup caught his gaze and smiled back.

And all was right in their own little world.

* * *

Toothless' nest was abandoned. It looked like it had been that way for a long time, with cobwebs covering everything, and the nest was cold.

At least it was before Stormfly ripped it to shreds. Little tuffs of soft material Toothless had found were all over the cave, and when Stormfly was satisfied nothing was here, she left.

* * *

Toothless flew off again the following day, but returned shortly. He seemed excited and bounced in circles around Hiccup. Hiccup gave him a good scratch behind the ears, and the dragon still wouldn't calm down.

When Toothless found he couldn't convey his discovery to his human, he gave up and stuck his head under Hiccup, lifting the boy off the ground. "Wha-?! Toothless!"

Hiccup slid down the dragon's back, landing awkwardly and on his stomach, facing the dragon's tail. Much to his dismay, Toothless spread his wings out.

He was about to go on his first flight.

Hiccup screamed as the dragon took off, sliding down Toothless' back further until he managed to get a grip on the Night Fury's tail.

Toothless made sure to stay high, up in the clouds, just in case. If he was spotted with Hiccup- he didn't know how the other dragon's would react. Kill the boy, most likely.

And then kill him.

Toothless landed several minutes later on the opposite side of the island, Hiccup stiff as a board from the cold and fear.

Toothless swung his tail in front of his face, humming in amusement as the little human clung to for dear life.

Hiccup glared at him. "You-you sir-" he started, ready to give the dragon a good talking-to about asking.

Toothless gave his tail a slight shake and Hiccup lost his grip and fell. He was so red- faced and mad that the Night Fury rolled over onto his back, unable to stop his strange gurgling laughter.

Hiccup couldn't be mad at the adorable dragon for long. "You think that's funny, do you?!" He managed to get over to Toothless' side. "I'll show you funny," he muttered, then started tickling.

Toothless squirmed, and a roar of surprise erupted out of him. He smacked Hiccup with a wing, and Hiccup stopped, still smiling. Toothless stalked off, but couldn't stop his happy purring.

"And where do you think you're going?" Hiccup asked incredulously.

Toothless gave him a glance over his shoulder and continued walking. Hiccup huffed and got to his foot with the help of a nearby tree. "It's rude to leave a cripple who needs help!" He shouted out at Toothless, who was already coming back.

Toothless walked slowly beside his human, Hiccup leaning heavily on him. Toothless purred encouragement as they kept walking even after the sun was well into it's daily walk across the sky. Toothless hadn't thought it would take this long- he wished he could just fly though the woods but since he didn't know the exact location, he didn't want to make a sharp turn and have Hiccup hit a tree.

When they arrived there, he heard Hiccup's sharp intake of breath. "Toothless! This fixes everything!"

_Thought you might like that._ Toothless hummed back and Hiccup ran towards the shambles of what remained of a forge.

* * *

Whoop. I am spitting out chapters today, yes sir.

And you sweet reviewers I love you all.


	13. New Leg

The ultimate short chapter. Sorry peeps.

**Chapter 13: New Leg**

Hiccup couldn't help it.

He was so incredibly happy the song just erupted right out of him.

He was in his favorite place, doing his favorite thing, with his best friend, all at the same time.

Toothless listened as the boy tinkered around with the hammer with the beat. He had never heard anything like it, and it was different from the normal noises Hiccup made.

They had been there for the good part of the night, Toothless assisting Hiccup at first but then finding a nice cozy spot by the fire had curled up. Hiccup didn't blame him. Pulling an all-nighter wasn't easy on anyone: human or dragon.

It was almost finished. It had taken almost seven hours to create the pieces, but now they were ready to be screwed in place. And attached. The thought of being able to walk... To run... To be able to be free again was intoxicating.

Why Toothless had brought him here was beyond Hiccup. Maybe it was just because it smelled of Viking, but it was a forge! And it still had weapons in it that he melted down to make a prosthetic leg for himself. It had all the tools necessary, and with Toothless' help, a hot fire.

Hiccup continued to sing as he fit together the pieces, snapping them in place.

Toothless, still half-asleep, nudged Hiccup's good leg as Hiccup turned towards him, holding the strange metal contraption.

Hiccup scooted over to Toothless, sitting against him as he pulled his creation on for the first time.

And then on two legs for the first time since Toothless had shot him, almost a full month ago, he walked.

And then fell.

Toothless was instantly alert, putting his head between the boy's face and the floor.

"Thanks bud." Hiccup took his first steps with Toothless' help.

* * *

"Tell me where he is." Stormfly demanded of the cowering Terror.

It squeaked again, stuttering about hiccups and fish.

With one last roar, Stormfly flew off. Useless Terrible Terrors were the only ones who claimed to see the Night Fury.

Finally she found one worth talking too. She had it pinned between her knife-like claws.

"The Night Fury?! Hiccup?"

Stormfly snarled. What was it with these idiot beasts and hiccups? "Yes. Toothless, the Night Fury!"

"They're in the cove. Or they were! Hiccup wasn't there to give me fish tonight..." When Stormfly's claws tightened, he squeaked out, "Please don't kill me!"

"Toothless gives you fish?" She asked in disbelief.

"No, Hiccup does!" The Terror started licking his eye furiously.

The Nadder released him. She'd go in the morning. She was far too fed up with these little creatures to even try and plan revenge tonight.

No, she would sleep now, and show to all the dragons what a hatchling of Night Fury Toothless really was.

* * *

Anddddd thats all folks. Sorry. Next ones longer, I promise.

and reviewers, I love and adore you all *flings brownies and cookies to you*


	14. Dragon Battle

Hi! Let's celebrate- it's this story's one week anniversary! Yay! thank you all for your support and kindness! I love you all!

**Chapter 14: Dragon Battle**

Every time Stormfly went to the cove, it was empty.

No matter what she tried, she could not find the Night Fury.

She had to go by other means to get him in trouble. It wasn't just that he had attacked her, it went deeper then that.

He had always been regarded as the best warrior, the fastest, the bravest, the strongest, he was perfect. Nadders were vain, and Stormfly was no exception. She would show them who was really the best.

* * *

Boy 116 couldn't help the tears. They were pouring down his cheeks before he could blink them away.

He had never been more scared in his life.

What did they want from him?

He had never heard stories about dragons taking captives. Or sealing them in a cave and making them live off the fermenting fruit or old raw meat they dropped though a hole in the top of his prison.

This was all his cousin's fault. For some reason, it made him feel better, blaming it all on the skinny boy with auburn hair and green eyes and teeth slightly on the large side.

He was alone on the island, from what he knew. All the other Vikings had probably abandoned him. Including his cousin- his own flesh and blood.

Anger replaced his sadness and he grabbed his hammer and swung it into the rocks, feeling them vibrate under his feet.

Once he got free, he would kill the dragons himself. Every single one of them.

* * *

As usual, the dragons returned after three days of flying, then finally had to turn tail, lest they get to tired to continue and fall into the vast ocean beneath them.

Thornado was not happy.

He was even less happy when he heard the rumors.

There was no doubt that Stormfly was behind it.

Almost as soon as the news was out they hadn't been able to find the island, the Thunderdrum was hearing the rumors.

Toothless was weak.

Toothless was a coward.

Toothless was a fraud.

Thornado tried to stamp them out, but they took to the dragons like wildfire.

Stormfly was very pleased with herself. When Toothless finally returned to dragon society, he was getting strange looks and hisses.

Toothless was already jumpy, knowing that Hiccup was out there, probably wandering around despite his wishes. And getting stares like he was some kind of outcast wasn't helping.

He was only there to talk to Thornado, who had asked him a favor. He hoped it wasn't about his "hatchlings" otherwise he was going to be in major trouble.

He landed on the beach, and stretched out his wings one last time before pulling them in. Thornado landed beside him a few minutes later.

"Toothless! How are the hatchlings?"

Toothless forced himself to remain neutral. "Fine."

Thornado seemed to remember the Night Fury's quiet nature and got to the point.

"Some of the dragons have been questioning your ability to fight. Your bravery."

Toothless snarled, ready to take off. Had the Thunderdrum really called him out here to question him?

The huge dragon continued, unfazed by Toothless' anger. "I think in order to clear up these rumors, it would be beneficial to every dragon if you had a fight. Not a hard one, but just to show everyone that you're still are reliable Night Fury. I think it would also get everyone's spirits up for one last search. Can you do that for me?"

Toothless thought it over. Worse case, he'd have to fight a Whispering Death. Which he could handle any day.

"I'll do it."

* * *

thank you you very much! Now to watch HtTYD on this special day!


	15. Da da da, We're Dead

One last update before bed. :)

**Chapter 15: Da da da, We're Dead**

Stormfly had caught him. The great and powerful Night Fury. She was going to find out exactly what was going on.

She was waiting in the cove when Toothless returned. At first he didn't see her, and she longed to impale him with one of her glittering poisonous spikes, but instead she waited.

"Hiccup!" The Night Fury called.

Stormfly froze. Maybe there was something to these hiccups the Terrors had spoke of.

"Hiccup!" He said once more, and this time, there was a response.

A human ran towards the Night Fury, arms outstretched. The arms wrapped around his neck.

It took a few seconds for reality to sink in. This child- this human child- was hugging and cooing over Toothless like he was some kind of dog.

Now his head was in the human's lap as the human stroked his nose, babbling in some strange tongue Stormfly couldn't understand.

She poised.

Then struck.

* * *

Hiccup felt the wind rush past him as a few barbs embedded themselves into his vest, the rest missing him completely.

Toothless kept to his feet, instantly between Hiccup and their attacker. He spared a glance at his human, he seemed unhurt.

A low growl escaped him as their attacker revealed herself.

"Stormfly."

Stormfly dipped her head slightly. "Toothless. What is this... Thing?"

The snarl that Toothless let loose was a sound Hiccup had never heard before, and it terrified him. "He is not a thing. He is Hiccup. He is my human."

"Your human? A pet?" Stormfly snorted, a few sparks escaping. Out of all the things she had planned for, this was not one of them.

Toothless was about to respond, but instead, she just took off as fast as he could. The others had to know about this. This was madness.

Toothless pressed his head against Hiccup's cheek before taking off.

* * *

Stormfly was high above the trees now, heading towards the center of the island, the volcano, where a majority of the dragons lived, including Thornado.

There was a screech above her and a blast of purple fire barely missed her left wing. She pushed herself harder. Once she made it into the volcano, Toothless wouldn't follow her. No, he would realize she had won and instead tuck his tail shamefully between his legs and abandon the island with his human pet, confirming her beliefs in his cowardliness.

She was almost there, and about to swoop down into it when Toothless barreled into her side, and took her down in the air.

They grappled in the are, biting and clawing and kicking while they fell, landing hard.

Toothless screamed in pain as a spike drove deep into his leg, and cuffed the Nadder sharply on the head.

He could've killed her there but he would more then likely be caught- Whispering Death's had an amazing sense of smell and would be able to caught his sent on Stormfly's body. No.

"Hiccup is not like the other humans."

The Nadder continued to squirm under the Night Fury's hold.

"He is not a killer. He is small and helpless and only a hatchling. He needed me."

Stormfly snorted, obviously not caring.

"Then let me show you." Toothless stepped onto her, but Stormfly didn't miss how his muscles tensed, ready to take off after her.

After a few seconds, the Nadder flew back to the cove with Toothless.

* * *

i kinda gave up on chapter titles can you tell

reviewers! I love you! I had one genius figure out where all this was going to! Yay! ^

next update in da morningggg


	16. New Friends

good morning! I have two minutes to update before school starts

**Chapter 16: New Friends**

Toothless stood between Hiccup and Stormfly, just in case Stormfly tried anything. Hiccup was completely confused, and Toothless wasn't giving him any clues.

Toothless worked hard to keep the snarl out of his voice. "Stormfly, this is Hiccup."

Stormfly was working hard not to fry the human with a single blast of fire.

The human looked harmless enough. He was skinny as a young sapling, and looked as weak as one, too.

Toothless was quick to warn her as she stepped towards Hiccup that a single false move, and he would kill her.

Stormfly sniffed at the human's head. It smelled of Night Fury, not of Viking.

It was when Hiccup gave her a scratch under the chin that she decided having a pet human around couldn't possibly be that bad.

As she lay in the grass, moaning with pleasure as Hiccup itched her scales in all the right places, she told Toothless about her new decision.

* * *

"There you go, girl." Hiccup tossed her another fish, and the Nadder purred happily.

Hiccup smiled up at Toothless, who gazed down at his human proudly. The young Viking was so brave, just like any Night Fury.

While Toothless and Stormfly talked, Hiccup fell asleep under Toothless' wing.

"You really did have a hatchling to take care off." Stormfly remarked after a while as the two dragons studied Hiccup.

Toothless hummed quietly. "...you could say that."

"Toothless?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." Stormfly's tail twitched uncomfortably.

Toothless gave her a little lick, like one that he often gave Meatlug. "It's alright. You didn't know."

"What about Thornado and the other dragons? Will they ever know?"

"All the Terrors know," Toothless informed her, gesturing with his tail fin at the many little dragons surrounding them.

"Either way, Toothless, you can't let this human change your opinions on what humans are really like. They're killers. Murderers. This one, this one is different, but don't you see? If you can't kill him, how are you going to kill their leader when she finds you?"

Toothless' head jerked up, green eyes narrowed to slits. "She won't-"

"Yes. She will eventually. They know where we are. They'll know when we leave, and keep hunting us. We can't find them. And when the time comes..."

Toothless snarled. "I'll be ready for her."

Stormfly didn't press the matter and instead changed the subject. "The fight. Is that tomorrow? Sorry, Toothless, that's my fault."

The Night Fury extended his claws. "It's fine. I'm actually looking foreword to it; I haven't seen any action in a while."

"Do you need someone too...?" Stormfly stared at Hiccup meaningfully.

Toothless bit back his jealousy. It wouldn't be fair to Hiccup to just leave him alone whenever he wasn't around. "Yes, thank you, Stormfly."

They talked for a while longer, both quickly finding a friend in the other. Toothless, stubborn and quiet, and Stormfly, easily swayed and plunged into things without thinking.

As the moon hit it's peak in it's journey across the sky, Stormfly left, in good spirits. Toothless watched her vanish, then pulled his human closer to him and fell asleep.

* * *

oreos and milk to my reviewers! Love y'all!


	17. The Kill Ring

LONGEST CHAPTER EVAAAAA!

Yay! I'm so proud of me! ;)

**Chapter 17: The Kill Ring**

Toothless' mind whirled when he saw his opponent. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't do this. What had Thornado been thinking?

The dragon's cheered from above them, and a few drops of scolding lava kissed Toothless' scales, but all of this was surreal.

No. Even though he really should have been worrying about himself, he was worrying about Hiccup. What was that traitorous beast of a Nadder doing to him?

* * *

Stormfly attacked again, weaving around, as Hiccup nervously waited for her next strike. Seconds passed. Then...

Stormfly smacked her tail over the water, and a surprised Hiccup got a mouthful of water. He choked on it and his own laughter. He grabbed onto one of her sharp spikes on the side of her face, and she reared and bucked, trying to get him off. When he landed back in the pond with a splash she allowed herself to celebrate, flapping her wings around and roaring.

Hiccup broke the surface of the pond. "You win again, girl!"

* * *

"Good morning, Toothless!" Hiccup yawned and stretched. The Night Fury bounced around, happy to be alive. As usual, he tried to convince Hiccup to go flying with him, but Hiccup declined, also as usual. Toothless was sure that Hiccup would want to go soon, but he wasn't going to force him into the air. Not yet, at least.

"Hiccup, I'm going to leave soon. Stormfly will be here soon to keep you out of trouble." Toothless butted him affectionately, wishing Hiccup could understand.

His human would just smile and pat him on the nose.

While Hiccup ate his fish and fed the begging Terrors at his feet, the Night Fury heard the sound of Stormfly's wing beats.

Stormfly politely wished him luck in the fight, and Toothless gave Hiccup a large goodbye kiss that the Viking playfully swatted him for.

And then Toothless was on his way. He dove into the volcano minutes later, his blood pounding though him, the fish guts he had just ate squirming excitedly in his stomach.

He landed inside the makeshift arena where the dragon fights were held. Sometimes it was used for sports, or to train young fledglings how to fight and hunt.

Dragons cheered as their hero flew into the ring. While they had all passed on the rumors only a few days before, all doubts of the Night Fury's courage were expelled when they saw him. Large, black as his father, death itself, and fast as his mother, lightening.

Thornado rambled on into a speech no one wanted to hear, but no one was brave enough to tell him to shut his trap and start the fight.

So instead everyone waited patiently.

* * *

Boy 116 felt along the walls of the tunnel. It had not been there the night before, and he assumed a Whispering Death had created it while he was sleeping. At the same time, how a gigantic dragon with rotating teeth had been mere feet away from him and then dug a tunnel six feet wide was beyond him.

He tried not to think too much about it coming towards him while he was sleeping.

As the tunnel widened, it got hotter and Boy 116 could hear the squawks and deep growls of dragons.

His eyes narrowed, and he pushed down his Viking helmet, and clutched his hammer with both sweaty palms. This was it. He was going to kill these dragons.

He stepped out of the tunnel. Dragons surrounded him on all sides. He may not have been the brightest, but he knew where he was.

In a volcano.

And in an arena.

His stomach twisted. He was going to be their entertainment. So be it. But he was going to make sure that he at least made a few dragon feel his pain.

There were high rock walls on all sides, and the tunnel behind him. Dragons were on top of all the rocks, waiting, watching.

A lava pit was too his right, bubbling slightly. It unnerved him further to find metal weapons next to the lump of bones they used to belong too.

Boy 116 took all this in, and then focused his energy to find out what he needed to do.

A Monstrous Nightmare rolled a rock in front of the tunnel. No escaping now. He would be facing fate tonight, and he swore by the heavens he would be the one coming out of this alive.

And then his opponent came into view.

Boy 116 stopped breathing. "No way..." He whispered.

A Night Fury stood before him. No, not _a_ Night Fury.

This was _the_ Night Fury.

This was the dragon that his leader had been searching for for almost fifteen years now.

The Night Fury appeared to be in just as much shock as Boy 116. The dragon sheathed his claws and pulled his wings in.

Boy 116 stared. What was this?

The Night Fury then looked at him with large, green eyes. They seemed to plead with him not to do anything except give the dragon love.

Boy 116 weighed his options. He could take down this Night Fury, and be surrounded by hundreds of others, and if he succeeded in escaping with the Night Fury's head, would gain great glory and honor with the Queen. Or he could trust this dragon, and perhaps have an even greater chance of escaping alive.

He chose the more logical, obviously.

With a shrill cry of war, he bore down on the Night Fury, feeling bones crush underneath his hammer.

He smiled though the chaos. This was what he was made to do.

This was fate.

* * *

ehehhehehe sorry

I usually don't write Snotlout like this- promise!

S'mores for my reviewers! and cheesecake for m! ;)

I love you all so very much for your continued support in this story!


	18. Still In the Kill Ring

Good morning! :)

**Chapter 18: Still in the Kill Ring**

Toothless screamed in pain as the Viking's hammer slammed down onto his wing. He should have known that this Viking would not be like Hiccup. His Viking was perfect.

Toothless knew he couldn't hurt the human. By his size, he was a hatchling, older then Hiccup, however. Thinking about Hiccup's face if he saw him hurt one of his fellow humans... No, he couldn't do it. This human just didn't know that Toothless wasn't after him to kill him.

But it didn't matter. Toothless managed to get a few feet in the air before crashing into a wall. The human was already after him.

Dragons watched, confused. What was their hero doing? Why wasn't he killing the puny human already?

And now he was... Running away?

Snorts and growls of disbelief erupted out of the dragons.

Meatlug pushed her way to the front- quite easy to do when you were someone of her size. She couldn't believe her eyes. What was that Night Fury doing?

Thornado growled. "Something's wrong."

* * *

"Something's wrong."

Stormfly cocked her head at the human.

"Toothless." Hiccup started running, but then remembered his vest and ran back to get it.

One second he was there, and the next he wasn't. How on earth a human hatchling ran so fast- and one with a fake leg, albeit- she didn't know. Her scream of rage echoed though the trees. She didn't want to play this game, not while she was supposed to be watching him.

Hiccup was heading at a dead sprint for the volcano. A few Terrors zipped along beside him, and when he almost tripped once or twice, they grabbed onto his belt and pulled him upwards.

They showed him how to get in when he asked. For some reason that Toothless didn't understand, the Terrors knew Hiccup's strange language. Perhaps it was the reason for their lack of intelligence.

Hiccup ran though the dragon entrance to the volcano. Luckily for him, there was not a dragon in sight, they were all off watching the games.

He was terrified of what he would find when he got there.

Seeing his cousin grappling with Toothless was not what he expected.

The human was in one of the higher up balconies, and made his way down. He had not been noticed yet. Even more surprising he was not noticed when he pushed though the crowds of dragons. Maybe it was because he reeked of Toothless' saliva.

There was no safe way down into the arena from the lowest cliff. If he jumped, he'd probably break something or worse. He didn't get a choice.

An angry Nightmare was tired of being pushed around, and second later, Hiccup found himself over the edge and into the arena. He wasn't the only one who had fell.

Hiccup had landed atop a large Gronkle, who stared at him in something like surprise. He tested each limb carefully, and finding himself unhurt, took off.

Hiccup didn't waste his time.

He ran towards his dragon.

Toothless was trying to bat Boy 116 away, and Hiccup could tell something was off. He couldn't pinpoint it, but right now it didn't matter.

"SNOTLOUT!" Hiccup barreled into his cousin, yanking him away from Toothless and gravity doing the rest, bringing the larger Viking to the ground.

* * *

Toothless stared in shock. His human. His sweet, harmless little human was taking on his attacked for him.

"STOP THE FIGHT!" Thornado yelled, but the dragons were too paralyzed to move.

A human had burst into the arena and was defending the Night Fury. Or trying too.

Boy 116 raised his hammer over his cousin.

"No! Wait! Snotlout, it's me!" Hiccup cried, using his cousin's real name purposefully. Since Snotlout had been born a few months before the Red Queen took over, he actually had a name.

Snotlout froze. "202?" He whispered, eyes widening. He dropped his hammer, and it clattered away from them.

Hiccup gasped as his cousin crushed him in a hug. "202! I thought I was gunna die here but here you are and now we're gunna live!"

Then Boy 116 realized this was his cousin. His wimpy, couldn't do anything right cousin. "Never mind. We're gunna die." Snotlout grabbed his hammer again and charged Toothless.

Toothless tried to fly, but couldn't. Hiccup jumped between them, telling his cousin not to come any closer.

"I said: STOP THE FIGHT!" The Thunderdrum's voice rang out though the arena. Dragons poured into the pits, surrounding the three.

Toothless frantically nosed at Hiccup. "Get out of here! Go! GO!"

His stubborn human wasn't moving. He dove for the sword of a Viking, dead long before his time, and got ready too fight.

Hiccup sliced though dragons, his sword banging on scales. Fear and determination gave him strength he didn't have.

He stabbed at the Thornado as he approached. He had already located the great dragon's weak spot and he prepared himself to-

"Hiccup, NO!"

Hiccup turned in astonishment as he heard those very clear words escape from the Night Fury's mouth.

Toothless watched in horror as his Hiccup was trapped under the claws of Monstrous Nightmare.

He roared in Fury and Meatlug held him back by his tail fin. She didn't know what was going on but fighting the inevitable wasn't going to help.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed as he was dragged away.

"Hiccup..."

* * *

dawwww Hic and tooth are so cute


	19. Found Out

well.

**Chapter 19: Found Out**

Snotlout rammed his shoulder against the rock wall of their new prison.

Hiccup sighed softly. "It's not going to work." He got a hammer thrown at him, which luckily missed. The younger Viking rolled his eyes.

His cousin continued to try and break though the sheer rock, and was unsuccessful. Finally he just sat down, defeated.

"How did you get here?" Hiccup asked after a minute.

"Same as you, remember?" Snotlout snorted. How dumb_ was_ Hiccup?

"No, I mean here. Why didn't you go home with the others? ...Surely there were others?" Hiccup added quickly.

"I was heading for the boats. But then I got trapped in this old fishing net. A few hours later, I was dragged to a cell, just like this one. I've been in it for... Well... A long time." Snotlout turned to look at Hiccup. "What about you?"

"I was rescued by a Night Fury."

Snotlout blinked. "Um. What?"

"My foot had been crushed under a rock." He lifted his leg a little so Snotlout could see it. "Toothless saved me. I tried to save him from you, and now here we are."

"What?"

With a small smile, Hiccup starting telling Snotlout of his many happy memories with Toothless.

* * *

"If you hurt Hiccup, I will tear you to shreds."

"In your current condition, I would not consider it wise to make such threats."

Toothless hissed at the Thunderdrum, his aggression obvious. "Leave my human alone."

Thornado was not naturally a cruel dragon, and no matter how un-natural of the relationship Toothless was involved in, he would not torture the Night Fury with the unknown.

"It's in one of the cells. With the other human. No harm will come to it." _For now,_ the Thunderdrum added silently.

The human would have to be killed. One powerful enough to lure a Night Fury, the strongest of all of them under his spell, could not be allowed to live.

It would break Toothless' heart. But at least he would be able to save the rest of the dragons.

Thornado noticed Toothless visibly relax at his words. "How did you come across this human hatchling?"

As Toothless spun him the story of Hiccup and his friendship, Thornado had to remember that every dragon's safety came before this Night Fury's happiness. Even if this Night Fury had never been truly happy before now.

* * *

_Why could I understand him? Was it just me?_

Hiccup's thoughts whirled around in his head. Toothless had spoke to him, he was sure of it.

It was not until the Hideous Zippleback came to dump fish into their cell that Hiccup understood.

He could speak dragon.

* * *

Stormfly was frantically scanning the island. Where was that human? He had vanished right under her nose. How could she lose him?

Once Toothless found out...

Finally she decided it would just be easier to tell him and face his wrath then risk Hiccup getting left alone, prey for other dragons.

She flew towards the volcano, swooping though the clouds of steam that lazily escaped from the mountain.

What should have been an arena full of angry dragons watching a Night Fury battle a Whispering Death, Scrill, or a Monstrous Nightmare, was empty.

Well, almost empty.

Thornado stood before Toothless, glaring down at the Night Fury. On either sides of the black dragon were two Changewings, watching for any false moves.

All four pairs of eyes followed her as she landed beside Thornado.

"Stormfly, what are you doing here?" Toothless asked.

The Nadder ignored him, focusing on what she thought to be the more important matter. "What's going on?"

Thornado snorted. "It's none of your business. Leave."

She glanced between him and Toothless. Toothless gave her a reassuring nod, and she obeyed the Thunderdrum, and flew off into the skies once more, determined to find out what exactly had happened as soon as Toothless flew out of that volcano.

* * *

good night *bows*

Love you, reviewers!


	20. Learning Dragonese

Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I uploaded the wrong chapter under the wrong doc name! I had to go though and delete all of them! I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry! So here's the real Chapter 20, I'm sorry!

Thank you Bright Eyes Illusionist for pointing it out!

**Chapter 20: Learning Dragonese**

Stormfly was not the only dragon after Toothless after he left the volcano.

As soon as he had come out of one of the lower exits Meatlug was there, waiting for him. She walked with him all the way back to the cove where he had lived in for the last few weeks. Meatlug fretted over him, hoping he would confide in her soon. Stormfly landed beside her, observing the larger dragon with distaste.

Toothless stared into the depths of the pond, imagining Hiccup staring in beside him. If dragons could cry, Toothless would be bawling.

Meatlug gave him a lick, then just stood beside him. She wasn't even sure what was going on, but she knew she'd be there for him: always.

Toothless leaned against her, unashamed. Stormfly watched in silence, confused.

"What's-"

Meatlug silenced her with a low, threatening growl. All the time Toothless needed to recover had to be given.

Finally Stormfly could hold her tongue no longer. "I lost him, Toothless. We have to go find him."

She expected him to leap at her, try to murder her, scream at her, something. Instead there was no reaction.

"I know where he is."

"Where is he?"

"In the volcano. He'll be dead, most likely, before week's end." Seeing Meatlug's lost gaze, Toothless began to explain."

"Hiccup is my human...the one who jumped into the arena earlier."

"He what?!" Stormfly squawked.

"He was protecting me."

"You don't need protection!"

"Obviously you don't share the same opinion."

Stormfly grunted.

Meatlug's ear twitched. "A human? So... You really did have hatchlings!" If any part of what Toothless had done shocked her, she didn't show it.

Toothless couldn't help the little hum that escaped him.

"More importantly," Stormfly interrupted their happy little moment. "Said human is probably really scared out there. What are we going to do about it?"

"Probably visit him."

"Visit him? Are you mad? He's locked up in the volcano and all you want to do is VISIT him?"

Meatlug sized up the wound-up Nadder. "What else can he do? It's practically surrounded- every dragon is bound to be asking questions left and right."

So they left later that night. 

* * *

"Toothless!"

The Night Fury fell though the hole at the top of the human's shared cell.

Hiccup clutched at Toothless desperately. "Oh, Toothless."

Snotlout stayed as far away from the Night Fury as possible.

"Hiccup! What were you thinking?!" Toothless growled, giving him a lick to the cheek.

"Ew, Toothless."

He smiled at the dragon. Bits and pieces of what the Night Fury had said had got though to him.

Toothless continued to scold him, but the more and more he he unleashed wrath upon the Viking the more Hiccup understood, and the happier he became.

* * *

So it's like when someone is talking to you in another language and you start to be able to figure out what they're saying. Hiccup has been exposed only to Dragonese for over a period of a few months, so he's picked up more then he's realized.

Please forgive me for my stupid ways!


	21. Imprisoned

I'm sorry- this isn't new for some of you. I will ensure I do not update the wrong chapters again. Sorry!

**Chapter 21: Imprisioned**

Hiccup ran his fingers over Toothless' head, his other hand resting over the dragon's neck. Toothless sighed contentedly. His head was resting in the lap of his human, which was all he needed to be happy.

How low he had fallen.

Toothless knew, however, that his human was miserable. A few weeks locked in the darkness with his cousin and getting rained on had done it. Toothless visited as often as he was allowed too, but it was useless when his human was this lonely.

Everyday, Hiccup learned more and more Dragonese. They were making progress. Simple yes or no questions could usually be deciphered. Hiccup was a fast learner, which Toothless was grateful for.

Even so, Toothless wished he was back in the cove with his human.

Hiccup set his head down on the dragon's forehead, and sighed.

Toothless felt awful. This was all his fault. He had to get the poor boy out of here, before he was killed. The Night Fury didn't have many options, Hiccup couldn't stay on this island, and the dragons needed him here to fight when the Vikings came. Not that he would do much good since he couldn't really kill one.

That left the option of taking him home. The thought of leaving Hiccup with other humans was horrifying. And what if Hiccup forgot him? The idea was almost more appalling then the thought of Hiccup dying.

All the same, Hiccup came first. Living here and dying, no, his human should be with his family. His mind made up, Toothless lifted his head.

Hiccup sighed. It was probably about time for the Night Fury to leave.

"I... Back. Meatlug...Stormfly," was all Hiccup could catch. He nodded slightly, and watched the dragon fly off.

By now, Toothless' wing had healed, but he still couldn't fly like he used too. He wasn't up to speed, or endurance, probably because Meatlug insisted he stay off it as much as possible for just a few more days.

However, he was sure he could make it to Hiccup's home. They may have to stop at a few islands on the way, but...

* * *

"Why does that Night Fury always have to be here? He sca- I mean, I just want to pound his face in."

Hiccup sighed. "I can't do anything about that, Snotlout."

"Since you can 'understand' him," Snotlout used finger quotes, "why don't you just 'tell' him to GO AWAY?"

"Never mind."

Hiccup leaned back against the wall. If he was lucky, he might get to sleep a little tonight. He really didn't want another night listening to Snotlout snore.

He had almost gotten completely settled down when Toothless dropped back in though the hole. Snotlout screamed like a little girl and grabbed onto Hiccup.

"Toothless? What are you doing-"

Meatlug and Stormfly landed beside him.

Toothless nuzzled his human. "Hiccup... We're going to take you home."

* * *

Thank you for my loyal readers and my reviewers! You lift my heart and my day!


	22. Heading Home

Good morning! Love you all!

**Chapter 22: Heading Home**

Hiccup wound the vine around Snotlout's legs one last time. "And... I think that'll do it."

Snotlout looked completely unsure. "Um, Hiccup? Just how much experience have you had riding dragons?"

Hiccup smirked at his cousin. It wasn't usual for him to have the upper hand. "Hardly any."

"Wait, where are you going?!"

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless' back. In order for this to work, he'd have to keep careful track of the stars and make sure they were on course. All those very boring lessons his instructor, Gobber, became lifesaving. For once, Hiccup wasn't useless.

He wrapped a few vines loosely around Toothless' neck to help him hold on. Falling off a dragon into the ocean in the dark was not on his bucket list.

Snotlout was obviously nervous ontop of Meatlug, but Hiccup was only excited. He knew Toothless wouldn't let anything happen to him.

A Terror bit onto his sleeve, whining. "Aw, bud." Hiccup gave it a good scratch behind the ears. "You stay here."

It purred, and then hopped down to look at Toothless.

"Where are you taking our Hiccup?"

Toothless snorted. "Our Hiccup? You mean my Hiccup. I'm taking him home."

"To the human nest?"

"Yes. Go away."

When it didn't leave, Stormfly chased it away.

She looked at Toothless, who glanced up at Hiccup. "I'm ready." Hiccup told him, smiling.

Snotlout frowned. "Hold on, can't we just- AHHHHHHH!"

Meatlug took off in a burst of speed. If they were spotted, their chances at survival would dwindle into the negatives.

Toothless launched into the air after her, Hiccup beaming as the cold wind bit at his face and ears.

* * *

A few hours later, he was not beaming. He was freezing cold, as was Snotlout. Hiccup continued to stare at the stars, trying to stay awake. If he fell asleep now...

There should be an island close by, he thought as one of the recognizable constellations came into view. He wasn't sure what he said to Toothless (certainly he had sounded like he was speaking gibberish, his lips were blue with cold), but the dragon seemed to have gotten the drift and veered slightly to the right upon seeing a small island come into view.

Hardly half the night had passed when they landed. Toothless was exhausted, though he didn't admit it to Meatlug and Stormfly. Stormfly had to loosen Hiccup and Snotlout's vines because their fingers were too numb to loosen them themselves.

Hiccup slid off Toothless and instantly curled up against the dragon. Toothless hummed, wrapping his wings around him like he used too.

Snotlout stiffened as Meatlug sat next to him, obviously just as uncomfortable as him but she didn't want him to freeze. She wished Stormfly would do it, but Stormfly had told her it was a matter of pride and she couldn't.

Toothless sighed softly. By sleeping now, they were loosing more time. And that meant he could spend that much more time with Hiccup.

* * *

They all slept late the following morning. Snotlout wouldn't let Hiccup out of his sight the whole day. He didn't want to be left alone with the dragons. And Toothless wouldn't let Hiccup out of his sight, which made it hard on all of them.

Too pass time, the explored the island. It was small, only a few miles wide and they found a few rocks out in the sun to sleep on it for the last few hours of the day. Hiccup and Snotlout found it a lot harder to sleep then the dragons, but they were grateful for the little snatches they got. They would need them.

* * *

Thornado stared down into the empty cell. Toothless. That traitor.

"Find them. And if you see the human, kill him." He growled, and thousands of dragons flew off in all directions over the island.

The Thunderdrum sighed. Why Toothless? Why the last Night Fury?

* * *

oh more hints at a backstory. :)

I love you reviewers! Thank you! :)


	23. Change of Plans

Well my buffer ended. And just a heads up-

**IMPORTANT: **Over the weekend I will be taking a short break. I will not update from Friday evening until Sunday evening. I probably won't have wifi so that's why. But I'll still be writing when I have time, so no worries!

* * *

**Chapter 23: Change of Plans**

Progress was slow. Toothless' wing was obviously bothering him a little and the fact that it was late in the fall wasn't helping.

Having either of the humans get frostbite would not help either.

Toothless hoped they were going the right way and whatever memories Hiccup had of traveling from the Empire were accurate. Or they were lost.

But at the same time, some of them hoped they weren't. He hoped Hiccup was dead wrong so Hiccup could be with him forever. Hiccup was his human, and he needed him, no matter how selfish it was.

The third night was worse then the second. It kept getting colder and colder, to the point where even the dragons could feel the cold acutely.  
So they had to stop after only four hours.

They couldn't travel by day without the stars to guide them.

And Meatlug was sure they were being followed. Her constant nervous chatter about being followed was wearing down on all of them, even Snotlout, who couldn't even understand what was being said.

Toothless was sure they weren't being followed. He would have seen any dragon, plus there was no way Thornado would know they were headed to the Empire.

He would search other islands first, knowing that he wanted to be with his human. He'd never guess about the sacrifice that was going to be made.

Hiccup gave Toothless a good rub behind the ears and both Stormfly and Meatlug gave Snotlout a hopeful look. He wasn't paying attention. Instead, he reached out towards a tree. He frowned. He was sure something was there... He must not be getting enough sleep.

"202?"

"Yes?"

"What's the chance of their being dragons on some of these islands?"

Hiccup frowned. "I'm not sure. I'd guess there'd be some- those Terrible Terrors are everywhere- but I really don't know." He looked at Toothless, hoping for some sort of response, even though he knew the dragon didn't understand any of his language at all.

"How much longer before we get there, then?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup thought for a few seconds. "I'd say we've got a good week ahead of us, and that's if we continue to have good enough weather to fly in."

"Ugh! I hate traveling."

"Yeah. I noticed."

* * *

The Terror was dropped before Thornado.

It licked at it's eyeball furiously.

"Let's get this over with."

The Terror blinked stupidly at him.

Thornado leaned close to the little dragon. "You saw Toothless leaving, correct?"

The Terror chirped his positive.

"Where is he going?" Thornado asked slowly.

"Human nest."

There were collective hisses from all dragons present. "How...?"

Then it hit him. Humans would know the way. Toothless had two humans with him.

There was no way Toothless could carry two humans all by himself, either. That also meant more dragons were involved.

"Search for Stormfly, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch." Thornado told a few Whispering Deaths, who scattered.

He turned back towards the Terror. "Which way did they go?"

The Terror pointed with his tail in the direction the human ships always came from.

Thornado knew there was no time to waste.

"Change of plans. We leave now."

* * *

Oh noes.

kinda a shortie. Sorry. But...

MY REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU GO EAT CAKE AND ICE CREAM AND WATCH HTTYD!


	24. Human Nest

Have this. Last chapter until Sunday- sorry guys. But trust me when I say you don't want me to end next chapter. It's kinda a cliffie.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Human Nest**

The weather almost held. Almost. It snowed the day before their last night out, so they were stuck in the island for another day at least. Hiccup and Snotlout might have enjoyed the snow if they had the proper clothes for it, but in thin and torn summer dress, they were freezing.

The dragons made a fire and the two little humans never left it.

This gave Meatlug, Toothless and Stormfly to get a chance to talk, something they hadn't been able to do for long periods of times since leaving the island of the dragons. They discussed on whether or not to go home, which was impossible at this point for Toothless, he would have already been discovered.

But the Nadder and Gronkle could easily get off the hook. They'd have a hard time arguing innocence to Thornado, but it could be done.

Meatlug didn't want to leave Toothless by himself for the rest of his life, forever and outcast. Stormfly couldn't really decide upon anything at the moment, saying she'd figure it out once they got there.

Meatlug was now sure they were being followed; she was jumpy and it took a long time to get her to relax.

Finally night fell, and the sky was clear, so they took off. Hiccup was shivering even before they were up in the air. Luckily they only had a two or three hour flight ahead of them.

They landed on Berk, the Island of the Empire at last. Hiccup pulled his vest around him tighter. "Snotlout, go straight home. You know the way right?"

His cousin nodded.

"Don't let anyone see you. Try to keep a low profile for a few days."

"You're not going?" Snotlout rubbed his bare arms.

"I live on the other side of the Empire?"

"Oh. Yeah." Snotlout punched him in the arm, smiling. "Good thing I'm related to you."

Hiccup grinned. That was Snotlout's "thank you". As usual, it was self- centered. Hiccup watched his cousin run off.

Toothless nudged him. "Hiccup." Hiccup smiled at the Night Fury. "Go," Toothless told him.

The Viking shook his head. Toothless growled, pushing his human towards the spot where Snotlout had just been. Hiccup stumbled a few steps back. He sighed. He never had any intention of going home. No, he would stay with Toothless. Here, they had nothing for him. He wasn't about to leave the only individual who ever cared for him.

He was staying with Toothless. Forever.

* * *

Excitement rippled though the dragons. Toothless and the human had led them straight to the human's nest. Thornado sent back a few of the fastest dragons to bring back every dragon who could fight from their island. They would destroy these humans. Once and for all.

Thornado turned to listen to a few of the Changewings who had been stalking the fugitives since they had left. One of the humans, the killer, had almost caught them.

They informed him that the killer had returned to the Empire, but the smaller one still remained by the Night Fury's side.

Thornado let out a ferocious roar. "Attack the nest!"

* * *

Well, next chapter begins the more angst section of this story. There's going to be some major cliffhangers.  
I love you all! Reviewers, Favoritors, and Followers! Thank you! It's only because of you all that this story has gotten this far!

So... see you Sunday!


	25. Crash Landing

Well, I'm back!

**Chapter 25: Crash Landing**

Toothless and Hiccup were still arguing over whether Hiccup was going to go or not.

Meatlug and Stormfly were on Hiccup's side, if Toothless was a traitor he might as well keep what he was in trouble for.

A large explosion that shook the ground stopped them. Stormfly took to the skies immediately. The human's nest was below her. Hundreds of dragons were swooping down around the tower, screeching, firing more explosions at the tower.

She dove back to the ground, and quickly explained what was going on. Hiccup squinted in confusion, not understanding.

Meatlug groaned. If only they had listened to her! "I told you!"

Toothless glanced at Hiccup, then told Stormfly to watch him and took off.

Soaring high above the trees, the dragon scanned the expanse of the green forests, trying to find where the dragons were coming from. He had to stop them.

* * *

Toothless was pinned down under two Nightmares. He could have easily slipped out of their grasp, but instead, he bore it. Not happily, however.

Thornado glared at him. "You are a traitor."

Toothless squirmed a little. "You have to call off the attack!"

The Thunderdrum growled. "We are not calling it off for your precious little human. In fact," he rumbled on. "Right now, the Changewings are probably shredding him and your Nadder and Gronkle friends."

The intense shock of fear that coursed though Night Fury made him push off the Nightmares. "No."

The Thunderdrum's head dipped.

Toothless launched himself at the Thunderdrum. "No!"

* * *

Meatlug and Stormfly backed up as the Changewings revealed themselves. There were six of them, hissing and ready to strike.

And there could be more.

Hiccup scrambled onto Stormfly's back, and she took off, the Gronkle right after her. The Deadly Nadder was annoyed that her pride had not been taken in account, but she could scold the little human later.

Right now she wanted to enjoy the feeling.

Vikings were running around the battlements, taking down dragons left and right. Bolas wizzed though the air, and sharp spears hurled up impaled nearby dragons. Stormfly dove into the midst of the battle. That would be the safest place, right in the middle, out of the way of main attacks.

The humans were too strong. Any dragon could see that. The humans outnumbered them, and despite the dragon's advantage of surprise, the Vikings seemed to regain the upper hand immediately.

The dragons were losing this battle.

An unnatural hissing noise met Hiccup's ears before the bola wrapped itself around Stormfly's tail. Stormfly let out a hideous screech as she plummeted towards death. It was all Hiccup could do to hold on.

Their spirals ended quickly.

Hiccup screamed as the blood started flowing. "Stormfly!"

He had only escaped getting crushed because she had landed on her stomach. His prosthetic was a little twisted, but that was it. He detached himself from her back and surveyed the damage. His stomach churned.

Bones were sticking out where bones shouldn't have. She was bleeding heavily in several places, the bola having almost tore half her tail off.

Hiccup knelt by her face. "Stormfly...?" Her bright yellow eyes opened a little.

* * *

"You must call off the attack!"

The Thunderdrum wasn't listening. "We will not. This attack will end it all!"

"You have no idea what you're going against! The Red Queen-"

Thornado snapped at the smaller dragon. "Just leave if you're too much of a coward to defend your own kind."

The Night Fury backed away. It would happen all over again. No... He tore off into the sky. He had to find Hiccup- or what was left of him, and try to stop this battle once and for all.

* * *

and yup


	26. Of Boulders and Bolas

This chapter may be a little more violent/bloody then any others, but it will get better. Promise.

**Chapter 26: Of Boulders and Bolas**

Hiccup's scent just vanished. Which meant that he was with Meatlug and Stormfly, hopefully flying towards safety.

There was also no sign of the Changewings, which meant they had flown after them, or given up and joined the ever-loosing battle.

Toothless had to find them.

* * *

Meatlug bumbled around, searching for Stormfly frantically. She couldn't see the Nadder anywhere. A few dragons ran into her, and few others yelled at her to get out of the way, and still others to get in formation and attack.

And she watched as dragon after dragon plummeted to the ground. Did these humans have endless supplies? It appeared so. Now they were running out of their fortress, with battle axes raised and bows strung. They ran, hewing into the corpses of dead reptiles and the injured, unable to defend themselves as they were brutally murdered. Thousands of dragons fell by the second. The swarm dwindled in number.

Meatlug knew that by staying with the dragons attacking, she would die. She had to land, and find Stormfly and Toothless.

She dove to the ground. Luckily, no Vikings were near her. She looked around wildly. If she were Thornado, where would she keep her troops?

Boulders. Yes. Boulders. They were strong, and big and also yummy. Yes, near big boulders would be her choice.

She bumbled over towards them, large, big ones in the distance.

* * *

"Stormfly?" Hiccup stroked her nose gently.

The Nadder blinked at him weakly. She tried to stand, but her feet collapsed from beneath her and she fell. Blood was now pouring.

Hiccup didn't know what to do. He needed Toothless. Toothless could help. But the only thing around him on the plains were dragons, above him, launching futile attacks. And more around him, dead or slowly dying. And then, off in the distance, Vikings flooding out of the fortress, dicing at everything in sight- dead or alive.

Stormfly allowed him to pull her head into his lap. A few raindrops fell from above, though the sky was clear.

The human started talking in a language she couldn't understand. She didn't mind. Right now all she wanted was the pain to end, and the threatening blackness at the edges of her vision were clouding. She moaned again.

"No... You can't die... You're going to be okay." Hiccup's words were more for himself then for her.

She licked his hand before letting the peaceful night wash over her.

Hiccup couldn't stop the tears that began pouring down his cheeks and off the edge of his eyes. This couldn't be happening.

Stormfly couldn't die- she just couldn't.

Hiccup's heart broke for the very first time.

* * *

It'll get better because there will be more blood and- jk

Yup i have no regrets


	27. No

Good morning! Just so yall know, there may not be an update tonight. Sorry. Well see.

**Chapter 27: No.**

Toothless watched the last dragon fall. The Thunderdrum's massive wings gave out as the arrows pierced though the thick fabric.

He fell like a blue star, streaking to the ground to be finished off by Vikings waiting below with hungry swords raised. The Night Fury bowed his head and licked Meatlug's still cheek one last time. He had found his friend already finished off by the Vikings, and had regretted that he couldn't have been with her at the end.

He only allowed himself a few more moments with her. He had to find Hiccup before the Vikings did. If they took Hiccup into their strange stone base, not even a Whispering Death could drill him out. Meatlug wouldn't mind, Toothless was sure she would have insisted on taking care of his hatchling.

"Goodbye, Meatlug." He closed his eyes, then turned away from her. He had a hatchling to find.

* * *

Toothless slunk around the battlefield for hours, hissing his human's name. The Vikings were gathering up carcasses to be burned, and all Toothless could small was rotting flesh, not even the smallest trace of his human.

So he was relying solely on sight, and without being in the air this was close to impossible. Finding the stick of a boy among thousands of dead dragons was almost impossible.

Needless to say, Toothless was getting desperate. What if Stormfly was somewhere else on the island, having decided that it would be safer there? Or if Hiccup had been with Meatlug and gotten squashed? Or what if the Vikings already had him and were slowly... Toothless growled at himself. He couldn't be having what ifs, not now. Finding Hiccup had to be his top priority.

He stepped over another Nadder when- "Toothless!"

The Night Fury looked up to see his human barrel into him, sobbing.

Toothless cooed comfortingly as his human cried. Hiccup said something about Stormfly but the Night Fury couldn't understand it. Obviously he was still lacking in Dragonese.

Toothless walked beside his Hiccup while the human led him to where Stormfly lay.

The two stood in silence, leaning on each other, silently thanking Stormfly for her life, and from Toothless for protecting his hatchling.

* * *

He was stealth.

Every instinct in him told him to stay low and stay quiet. Surprising the Night Fury would be key. There would be no other way to take it down.

Dagur's fingers ran over the ropes tenderly, gently, a soothing motion that reminded him of the great victory he would have after bringing down the mighty beast.

He had been trained for this- this and this alone. No matter what the cost, he would take down the Night Fury.

Or die trying.

* * *

Toothless started bucking as soon as the rope tightened around his neck. Hiccup looked up and stared at it in horror.

Within seconds, his dagger was out and he was hacking away at the ropes while Toothless tried to bite at it. More attackers surrounded them on all sides.

Hiccup kicked and pushed the Vikings away, but he couldn't defend Toothless from all of... This. He was just Hiccup.

"Hiccup, go!" Toothless shrieked other things at him, but that was all Hiccup needed. He practically threw himself onto the dragon, cutting ropes as Toothless took off.

They soared into the blue sky. They had done it. They were free! Hiccup let out a whoop of joy. "Yes!"

Toothless' eyes narrowed to slits as he heard something shoot though the air. He hardly had time to look before it wrapped around his leg. They were jerked downwards.

_No._

* * *

have a good day! I love you reviewers!


	28. Taken

Really short chapter, really long AN. haha.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Taken**

Dagur couldn't hold back the static excitement that raced though him. The Night Fury was his.

The rope cut into his hands but he hardly noticed as he continued to pull.

A few Vikings to his right held their ropes ready, waiting for the dragon to get into their aim.

The great Night Fury struggled frantically, but Dagur dug his heels into the dirt and held his ground. He would win this battle.

The dragon's rider, a scrawny boy looked slightly familiar to Dagur. The Viking was too preoccupied to really mull over the thought though. The Night Fury was slowly coming down, and when Dagur's men had a few more ropes around him, he was down.

Dagur and his fellow Vikings were upon him in seconds.

Hiccup had no weapon, so instead he just charged those who he knew to be threats to his dragon. He was thrown aside easily by one of the bigger Vikings.

Toothless bared his teeth at them, warning them to stay away as he thrashed in his bonds. Thick green gas grew in his throat. He didn't want to kill them- there had been too much blood spilt already- but he had no choice.

Hiccup fell against the ground and groaned. He managed to push himself to his feet. They weren't going to harm Toothless for as long as he could help it. He flung himself at Dagur once more. "No! Don't hurt him!"

The Viking turned to look at Hiccup, then pushed him aside. Dagur didn't have time for this. After he had the Night Fury safely locked away, he would deal with the little traitor. 

* * *

Toothless grunted as they dragged him back. He couldn't move, they had bound him so tightly around the legs and wings the binds were digging under his scales.

If they hadn't threatened his Hiccup, he would have never cooperated. He was humiliated, and in more then a little discomfort.

The great gates of the Viking's settlement opened wide, revealing hundreds of small houses and a large arena for training and executions. And then, spiraling to the sky was the great tower of the Red Death. Red and white bricks speckled all the way up it, a new design before it's time.

Toothless took all of this in as he was hauled down cobbled streets behind the Vikings. His Hiccup was getting pulled along as well by one arm by a much larger man.

Then their party split.

Toothless started struggling as soon as the man with Hiccup started going in a different direction, down towards the arena. Dagur, the youngest of them, turned and lashed a whip at Toothless, who snarled though his muzzle, and Hiccup cried out. "No!"

Hiccup stared at Toothless. "I'll be back! I promise!"

The dragon watched helplessly as his human vanished from his line of sight.

Dagur grinned at the Night Fury and then at the crowd of people gathering around them. "Tell the Queen we have a prize for her!" He announced, putting his foot on Toothless' head.

The Vikings cheered.

Toothless trembled.

* * *

Oh my gosh guys. I'm so sorry. Life threw some stuff in my way. I spent all day today at the hospital and had no time to write. (I wasn't hurt or anything and everything's fine) But it's been a crazy week. I promise I'll try to upload at least once a day, but leaving you for almost 6 days is inexcusable. I had 3 projects and now that their all done I WILL HAVE TIME TO WRITE. (I have to force myself to sometimes, haha). But I promise that this story will be completed and then I will move onto my RotG/HtTYD crossover and go from there. We're at the end of this story either way, I think there may be around 5-6 more chapters before I'm done.

Sorry for my rambling, my friends. I love everyone of you who reads this story and supports me, with reviews, follows, favorites, or even unspoken thoughts. You have no idea what this does for my self confidence, so, again, THANK YOU!


	29. 202

Well gosh. One more day before thanksgiving break! Wahoo!

**Chapter 29: 202**

Hiccup fell back against the stone floor hard. The Viking snarled at him one last time, locking up the door. The keys jangled loudly in the quiet prison. "Don't worry. The Queen will be ready for you soon." He gave the boy a toothy smile. "You'd better pray she'll make it quick. -er." He added, as an after thought.

Complete silence surrounded Hiccup as the heavy sounds of the man's retreating boots slowly vanished. The prison was completely empty. Except for him.

Hiccup couldn't stop the tears that threatened to come. They began pouring down his cheeks unbidden. This wasn't right. The Queen would kill Toothless, and then wear her new scaly coat to Hiccup's execution. If he even got one. More likely then not they'd just torture him to death instead.

An irrational part of him screamed that this was all his fault. If only he had been more careful. If only he had been able to protect Toothless instead of just being the helpless child that everyone knew him to be. Stormfly would be alive. Meatlug would be alive.

If only he hadn't been chosen to go on the raid in the first place.

No, Hiccup's more logical side took over. No. What's done is done, and wouldn't you rather have just a few short days with Toothless then none? Hiccup wiped away a few tears with the back of his tattered sleeve.

Yes, and if I could, I'd just do it all over again. All the heartache and whatever they throw at me. I'd do it over again just to be with Toothless.

He smiled wistfully at the thought of his loyal, brave, intelligent dragon. Toothless wouldn't cry when things got hard. He would plan a way to make it though. And if he couldn't make it though, he'd at least try with his wings spread, fighting until the last breath.

In the dim prison, Hiccup promised himself as Toothless he would go down fighting.

* * *

Toothless suffered a few more kicks before Dagur and the others stepped back, in a hurry, like something important was going on.

Something important was going on, but the going ons of humans was not something that Toothless cared about particularly at the moment. He started wiggling and squirming again, a few strands of smoke escaping his nostrils.

The Red Death entered the room. Everyone dropped into a bow on sight. She was tall, taller then most of the Vikings, even the males. She was muscular, and had a wild glint in black eyes. She also had the undivided attention of every person in the room.

Except Toothless, because not only was he not human but he had bigger problems then this human queen.

Her foot falls stopped in front of the great Night Fury. Girl 132, by the queen's side, inhaled deeply. He was... Different then she imagined. A larger dragon, with sword-like claws soaked in blood and a malicious nature would be the right picture.

Not this almost... Well, cute dragon struggling before her.

The Red Death bent down, stroking the smooth scales. Toothless snarled, unable to break the contact. She broke into a grand smile. "At last! At last the greatest dragon of all time has been conquered by me- the Red Death!" She stood, already shouting out orders and plotting on what to do with the dragon's skin.

Dagur didn't bother pointing out that it was actually conquered by him, as that would result in a slow, painful death at best.

However, there was something that needed to be pointed out. Dagur was much to smart to tell her himself, just in case if the news flung her into a violent passion. He elbowed one of his men.

Alvin glared darts at him before clearing his throat. There was an old rivalry between them, as both struggled for a higher rank and for power. Sometimes Alvin was put over Dagur, and now Dagur was above Alvin. Whenever they could, they would give the other demeaning or possibly fatal tasks.

This was one of the possibly fatal ones.

"My great and be-utiful queen," he began bowing deeper then before. Flattery usually worked with women, didn't it? At least, he thought so. "This here Night Fury-"

She stared at him intently, and he swallowed. Her eyes were how he pictured a dragon's, narrow and full of hate. And ready to kill.

"-um... My lady, this dragon is, well, friends with a traitor."

She didn't even blink. "What do you mean, man?!" She hissed. "Dragons are cruel and murderers. What is this foolishness?!"

Alvin bowed again, as low as he could without falling over, which wasn't very low. "W-well, the boy was flying on 'em. Saw it with me own eyes, I did."

"A boy? Flying on a Night Fury?" She laughed loudly, and her handmaiden joined in, albeit more nervously.

The Queen's chortles stopped suddenly, and her gaze became icy cold. "You eyes must have deceived you. Perhaps you should get rid of them."

It was all Alvin could do to keep he trembling out of his voice as he eyed the knife the Queen toyed with. His voice did go up an octave or so, though. "No, your Highness! We all saw it!"

He turned towards the other men, and they all nodded frantically.

The Queen sighed. She had been looking foreword to gouging out the man's eyes. So had Dagur.

She turned to their leader, wanting confirmation. "It's true, Your Majesty," Dagur told her.

"And who was this traitor? Where is he now? I want him dead!"

Dagur grinned. "One of my men identified him as Boy 202. He is currently in the prison under the arena, awaiting your commands."

Girl 132's carefully controlled features broke. Not 202. Not him. Stoic would be heartbroken.

She didn't know the big man, but she did know that he loved his son and would do almost anything for him. Knowing his son was a traitor would kill him.

202 was a good kid. She had met him several times while running errands for the Red Queen, and she had always brushed him off, as was her nature. They always seemed to bump into each other, and it usually ended with her insulting him and 202 mumbling with a beat red face.

The sound of the queen's laughter brought her back to the present. "Splendid! We'll hold the execution in the arena tomorrow, and after it's over I'll finish up with the Night Fury and make him into a stunning new coat. Doesn't that sound nice?" She beamed, and Dagur returned her manic smile with one of his own. "It sounds fun."

Girl 132 stared at Toothless, who was still struggling a little, clueless of his fate and the fate of his rider. She felt a twinge of sadness that such a magnificent creature would be dead at this time tomorrow, but it was for the queen. Just like everything else was.

* * *

This chapter was fun to write. I didn't get to where I wanted, but close enough.  
**dmc fanboy- Small doesn't necessarily mean short, it can mean skinny or slight or whatever. But if you so desire to picture Hiccup younger, dream on, my friend. I'm not particular. **  
Thank you reviewers! Love you all so much so have some chocolate pie while you wait for the next chapter!

also, a challenge! Hiccup's number name- 202. There's a reason behind it! It will be the title of the next chapter. It's not that obvious, but if you get it I guess I could do a little fan art for one of your stories!


	30. SOS

Wow! Sorry!  
I have no excuse and therefore I gravel at your feet, begging forgiveness!

**Chapter 30: SOS**

Toothless squealed like a hatchling when they started poking and prodding him.

It wouldn't be that bad if they were doing it with their large, fat fingers, but when they did it with sharp pointy objects, and going under his scales, the squeaks and grunts of pain escaped him.

The Red Death watched, leaning forward in her throne. She was intrigued with the Night Fury. They would learn his secrets, then kill him. Yes, this was just too perfect.

The execution was in less then an hour, and she wanted to enjoy her new pet for as long as she could until it started.

* * *

The arena filled quickly. Everyone was bubbling over with excitement. A traitor? One who had tamed dragons? Bewitched them, even?  
This was an event to behold.

Hiccup stared at the vast crowd taking their seats. In the side of the arena wall, under hundreds of people, he was locked in his cell. He paced back and forth, unable to stand still for a minute. The only way out of his cell was into the arena. And face thousands of Vikings.

He knew what was going to happen. Whippings, duels, beheading, knives, maces, axes, hanging, drowning- wouldn't even begin to cover the kind of things they might do to him.

The volume grew, as did the pressure of finding an escape. More and more Vikings filed in, discussing among themselves how the Queen would see fit to kill a traitor.

* * *

_No._

Toothless snarled though the muzzle as they chained him into a cart. His wings were pinned tightly to his sides. A Viking yelped as a tail gave him a meaty slap to the face.

The cart started moving down the cobbled roads, Vikings pulling it. In front of them was the Queen, riding in her own cart and being pulled.

Toothless didn't think that was fair.

They arrived at the arena a few minutes later, and dragged Toothless to a lower platform. It had a very clear view of the stained white sand that covered the stadium floor. He was forced up against a marble chair, that the Queen settled herself into, beaming. She petted his head and he snarled again, unable to bite her hand off, much to his displeasure.

She cooed like a mother dragon to her hatchlings at him, and Toothless wanted to bite her head off. The Red Death turned to Dagur. "Release the traitor!"

Dagur bellowed out her commands, and the metal bars in front of Hiccup's cell rose slowly. A couple of Vikings went inside, and dragged Hiccup out. Not really necessary, half of a Viking would have sufficed.

Hiccup. Seeing his human in the sand, with thousands of eyes on him, and only 50 yards away was more painful then anything they had done to him today. Toothless pulled against his chains, a high pitched whistle escaping him.

Hiccup's green eyes met his dragon's.

A large Viking with came forth, strutting into the arena. His eyes glinted with anger and rage at his so called "son" standing before him. He cracked his knuckles. He'd do almost anything not to punish the boy himself, but the Queen had ordered it.

Hiccup stared up at his father.

_Help me._

* * *

Hiccup and I are both having an "oh crap" moment. Sorry guys. I love you and I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for this.

Also 202 back words is SOS. Really really really dumb I knowwwww  
Some of you guys had like amazing answers that I stared at and went "crap I wish I had thought of that"  
Thank you for the reviews! I love each and every one of them!


	31. Dragon Fire

And here we are. The climax.  
Oh, the Hiccupy and Toothless angst. It makes me so happy.  
Please don't ask about Night Fury names. Please don't. I just... Threw it out there, you know?

**Chapter 31: Dragon Fire**

Oh great eyebrows of Thor.

It _hurt_.

Hiccup groaned, and even that hurt.

He wouldn't-couldn't- move from his fetal position.

Stoick had finally finished, Hiccup heard his footsteps retreating.

Hours seemed to pass and he just laid there. A Viking, ordered by the Queen, scurried over and jerked Hiccup's head up, feeling for a pulse.

When they were satisfied he was alive, the Queen stood from her stone throne. Toothless took his eyes off Hiccup to growl at her. She struck him. "Shut up, beast!"

Toothless' slightly sensitive nose tingled a little. He snorted, going cross-eyed to see if he was bleeding.

He shook his head. Hiccup. Hiccup was all the mattered right now. The Queen was getting up to hurt him.

She was almost out of reach now, her vision focused on his Hiccup.

And the dragon's attention was on the fact that his muzzle had come loose.

Her blood filled his jaws, thick and sweet and hot. She screamed, jerking her arm free and ripping more skin.

And when the abuse rained down on him from all sides, from all Vikings, Toothless realized he would die for Hiccup. Pointless really, seeing as he would only delay the inevitable. But that was what his own parents had done, so long ago. Would they still love him for following in their footsteps with a human?

* * *

Toothless purred against his mother as she pushed another fish towards him.

She watched proudly as he gulped it down. He was a strong little Night Fury, and growing quickly. She licked his ear as he took another gulp of fish.

Her mate flew in to their nest high upon the rock pillars east of the isle of dragons. He greeted her with a sloppy kiss after releasing a large haul of fish. Their daughter, landing beside him, did the same, her wings and tail fin flared out proudly.

They'd have enough food to get though a few days now. And have enough smell to attract males.

Sunglance was old enough to mate now, but their father was picky, and only the utmost act of bravery would make his opinion. After all, this was his daughter. She should only have the best. Many a male dragon had been rejected, disappointed and more then a bit confused.

Toothless' older sister and best friend was glistening gold in colour, and he loved nestling down against her warm scales after a long flight in the sun. He did so now, and she wrapped a wing around him. "Good morning, Toothless," she purred.

As she described her flight to him, his longing to spread his wings and take to the sky only grew. It would only be a few more days, then he'd be able to go with his family to find another nest before nesting season began. Excitement filled the little dragon as he thought of having a little brother or sister to tussle with.

Then the comfort and protection of Sunglance's wing left him, when a male arrived. He was massive, squeezing though the cleft in the rocks and still barely making it. He was a dark blue, almost black, but not nearly as ebony as Toothless.

Sunglance was hardly impressed, he probably wouldn't last long anyway before her father kicked him out.

The next few days were all a blur to Toothless, his sister's new suitor helping fish and attempting to get on everyone's good side.

And then an opportunity presented itself.

A boat full of blood-thirsty Vikings was heading towards the islands, going right past their nest.

Sunglance woke Toothless to see it, and when her suitor saw the great ship gliding past, he swooped down towards it.

This was his chance. If he could fight off the Vikings, prove to her father he was brave and able to protect his daughter, get his approval, and he'd have the princess of all Night Furies by his side forever.

"No!" Sunglance dove to the ship a split second after him. He would never make it by himself. There were too many Vikings.

Within seconds, a bloody blue Night Fury crashed into the ocean. Toothless fluttered his wings, wishing he could help his sister.

Nets were thrown around the golden dragon and Toothless could only watch as she drowned.

A great cheer went up from the ship. Toothless was torn. He couldn't fly to help them, couldn't breathe fire, only scream for help in hopes his parents would hear him and fly back from fishing.

So he did scream.

If he hadn't, he might have gone unnoticed in the crevice up on the rock in the ocean, and have saved the lives of his parents.

* * *

Toothless hissed as they pulled all his binds and muzzle tighter then ever, black scales falling to the stone stands with a faint clack.

Though his dark haze of sight, he saw the Red Death stroll down to the stained white sand of the arena. All the Vikings watched, unable to conceal their excitement at finding out the death sentence.

She kicked his Hiccup, and Hiccup hardly moved. She pulled him up by his hair, and he flinched.

There was a moment of the intense agony of waiting.

"It was dragon fire that once protected him..."

A long pause, as Hiccup eyed her wearily.

She grinned, releasing him. He fell back to the sand, and didn't bother trying to get up.

She continued, "...so by dragon fire he shall be destroyed."

* * *

I made up this line while I was writing the 3rd or 4th chapter and I've been dying to write it since.  
Im sorry it's been so long, I apologize. Hope this CLIFFHANGER makes up for it. Yeah, this was probably the worst chapter I've EVER written. So flame me if you will, but refrain on the language, if you don't mind... :D


	32. Where's Toothless?

I have no excuse. Shoot me.

**Chapter 32: Where's Toothless?**

"Burn him at the stake!"

A large, wooden pole was dragged out, and Hiccup was bound to it, sagging against the ropes that held him upright. He gagged on the oil they doused him in, and didn't seem to care about the pile of twigs and beams they arranged around his feet.

Hiccup's last thought before gratefully slipping into unconsciousness was that at least he hadn't been eaten alive. He'd still prefer drowning over this, but at the moment, he couldn't be picky.

* * *

Toothless wailed as they got ready to kill his human. Snotlout couldn't bite back the overflowing regret he was feeling. This was his cousin! The cousin that had saved his life, like it or not.

He didn't like it.

But he wasn't going to just let him die.

The blonde twins giggled in excitement, then happily scrambled after him towards the Night Fury. Snotlout had promised massive explosions if they let the beast loose.

No one took notice of them, they were too busy watching the preparations. Toothless, however, noticed. He let out a growl as soon as they came into his line of vision. Snotlout ran a soothing hand under the dragon's jaw. "Hey, Toothless, remember me?"

Much to his luck, Toothless did, so Snotlout was allowed to live. Unwinding the ropes around the dragons tail and wings, Snotlout stared hard at Toothless. "You take care of my cousin. He's the only family I've got left."

And with that, Toothless was off.

* * *

The Queen never saw Toothless coming. Her back was to him, torch in one hand, gleefully about to set Hiccup on fire.

The Night Fury pounced on her, and she screamed in surprise. Dagur ran towards them, along with three others. She dropped the torch and Vikings started dropping into the arena to help.

Snotlout stared in horror. They'd kill Toothless now and Hiccup would still die-

Sparks caught to the straw near Hiccup's feet. It burst into fireworks of flame. Toothless screeched at the Queen, gas bubbling up his throat. No one would ever hurt his Hiccup and live.

Everyone froze as his fried their Queen. Toothless looked around, in a daze as the humans started crying and throwing themselves on the ground in front of him. The spell of their Queen, the fear she caused, her unrelenting control on their body and souls was gone. And all because of this creature they had longed to destroy for so long.

Snotlout tripped over Vikings to get to the Queen. He put his hand in front of her mouth. "She's dead!" He screamed.

As Vikings celebrated, hugging loved ones and promising to buy one another ales, Toothless was bounding towards Hiccup. He dragged him off the pole, away from the fires. He purred, licking the pale and oil-coated cheek.

He was interrupted by a large Viking, the one who had hurt Hiccup. Toothless' eyes narrowed to slits, and his ears flew back. This one, too, would die.

Then Toothless felt a burning pain in his tail. His vision glazed over red, and his turned in time to see the Queen raise her sword to finish hacking off his other tail fin before he lost vision completely.

* * *

Hiccup stroked Toothless' nose gently. "Hey bud. I went fishing today. I know you're going to be hungry when you wake up." His smile melted away and he sighed. It had been three days since the incident with the Queen, and his dragon still hadn't awoken.

Hiccup was desperately lonely, even though he was always surrounded by people. He had rumors that they wanted to make him their new ruler, the one who had tamed a Night Fury. _A lazy one, at that,_ Hiccup thought, observing Toothless' position on the floor. The boy dragged the dragon's wing up and crawled under it. He set his head against Toothless' scales, listening to the dragon's strong heartbeat. The reassuring sound put him to sleep, like it always did.

* * *

One more chapter and the epilogue. And we're done and then I'm writing something new XD.


	33. Snippets

LAST CHAPTER HALLELUJAH!  
Only the epilogue after this and I'm FREE.

**Chapter 33: Snippets**

Toothless opened one bright green eye, annoyed and groggy. Something was playing with his ears. He growled and shook his head.

A very surprised Hiccup tumbled to the floor._ Oh. There you are_. Toothless rumbled. He pulled his tail towards his face. _Now let me sleep._

He was about to drift off when it occurred to him that something was wrong. He was not on the ground. This was something different. He sniffed. Wood.

Hiccup started talking to him and hugging him and touching. Toothless snorted. Hiccup.

Then something else occurred to him.

He moved his tail. Both eyes popped open, and he leaped up, trying to get a better look at it.

"Whoa, bud!" Hiccup cried, jumping in front of him. "It's okay!"

Toothless panicked. His tail fin wasn't there. He couldn't see it. The dragon ran into a few walls, and then the ceiling when he just took off. He crashed against the door.

It was only then that he allowed Hiccup's comforting hands to wrap around him.

* * *

Toothless hated this. Even though the forge was much more spacious then Hiccup's house, it was still cluttered and he had no room to walk about. Hiccup was still working, and it was way past his bedtime. If Toothless wasn't so incredibly board he would have forced the boy to stop and sleep.

This was the third all- nighter in a row. And Hiccup was making good progress. He was putting the finishing touches on his creation.

Toothless was half-asleep by the time Hiccup actually attached the thing. Toothless waved it around awkwardly, obviously having no trust in Hiccup's handiwork.

The boy giggled at his dragon's annoyed nature and pushed him outside. "Let's try it out!"

_It's the middle of the night. We'll crash._

"Best way to learn, right?"

* * *

Hiccup was a master at flying with Toothless. Which was good. Right on time, too. He tried not to think about what would happen tomorrow and picked up his charcoal stick again.

As he finished writing the door downstairs opened and slammed shut. Toothless raised his head, sniffing the air.

Hiccup sighed, and stared down the stairs. He at least owed a talk to his father.

"Hiccup." Stoick smiled and embraced his son. Hiccup returned it, albeit hesitantly. "Hiccup, I-"

"Dad. Thank you for saving Toothless. For killing the Queen."

The large Viking blinked. "No... problem, son." He was about to change the subject when Hiccup interrupted him, again.

"Thanks for... Believing in Toothless. And in me."

His son turned and went right back upstairs, leaving his puzzled father to mull over his son's words.

* * *

Some of you pointed out the last chapter was awful, and yes, it was. I'm sorry. Maybe in a few weeks, I'll rewrite it... But now... Even this chapter was stuck together with some sloppy glue work. Thus, snippets. XD  
Mmm. I'm so tired of this thing. Love it to death, but I'm ready for something new.  
I love all of you readers dearly, so hugs to all of you!


	34. Epilogue

Well. This is it. Cry, laugh, smash your computer, or simply exit out once your done. I just sat there and dreamed about the next fanfic I'm going to write.

**Epilogue**

The letter started with no endearments.

_Dad,_

_I know you're probably panicking as you're reading this. Don't._

_We left last night. I know I can't undertake the responsibility that everyone wants me to. I'm also sorry I couldn't tell you this in person. But you would have tried to stop me._

_You will make a great leader on Berk. Everyone knows you're the ideal choice for a leader._

_Toothless and I have already set up a system to maintain peace between the Vikings and dragons, they won't bother you. If they do, Toothless and I will know and return immediately._

_Don't worry about me. Toothless is with me. Maybe, someday, we'll come back. But I'm not ready for it now. Now that I've tasted freedom- real freedom- I can't go back._

_I hope you understand._

_With love,_

_Hiccup_

* * *

Already the ink was blurring on the page from the salty rain pouring down on it.

His only son. Gone. Just like his wife.

No. His wife would be proud. She, too, had left, for freedom. All he could do was hope she had survived the endless, frigid, ocean.

One day, he promised, they'd all be a family again.

He straightened his helmet. But now. He had an entire village to feed.

* * *

Hiccup frowned as Toothless landed. Smoke meant fire. But this fire, it didn't smell wild. No. It smelled like... Something was roasting.

Hiccup's stomach growled, and Toothless nudged him. "Come on, let's go find out what that is. Maybe someone's out there."

Toothless groaned, but followed him. Hiccup wasn't the only one who was hungry!

The smell grew stronger as they walked, and the trees got thicker. Soon, a run down little shack came into view, surrounded by a well-loved (if a little overgrown) garden. Whispy smoke curled out of the chimney.

Hiccup walked right up to the door. It was wide open, so he walked in. "Hello?" He called.

A figure, sitting by the fire, turned to look at him. They rose slowly.

Hiccup squinted at them. They looked so... Familiar. So...

"Mom...?"

**The End**

* * *

And that's all. I'm not kidding. That's really it. Everyone who has read it, you are dear to my heart.

Maybe, one day, I'll write a sequel. But not until the 2nd movie comes out.


End file.
